


En estado de perpetua taquicardia

by 2startotheright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, AO3 1 Million, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall estaba enamorado, y acojonado. Y estaba tan enamorado, y tan acojonado, que nunca era capaz de tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer.<br/>Así que vivía a semanas.<br/>Una semana decidía que no iba a hacer nada.<br/>A la siguiente que se lanzaría cuando el momento fuese idóneo.<br/>Para la siguiente volvía a ganar el no hacer nada...</p><p>Era un plan estupendo, iba a sobrevivir así hasta el final de los días y todos serían felices.<br/>Entonces Harry decidió que quería empezar a hacer deporte, y acabó por pedirle ayuda, y aquel fue el fin de Niall.<br/>Porque todas las semanas se volvieron la de: Niall va a morirse de una taquicardia.</p><p>Pero... quizás no todas tenían por qué ser malas. Incluso... quizás no todas tendrían que ser suyas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Yo prometí ir trayendo poco a poco todo lo Narry que tenía escrito, y aquí estoy.  
> Este es uno de los más largos que tengo y, aunque aún no ponga cuantos capítulos tendrá es porque no tengo claro como cortarlos, pero tranquilos, está acabado.
> 
> Aprovecho para darle las gracias a Ali -argenya aquí-, que como siempre me ha hecho de editorial y os ha evitado leer verdaderas barbaridades, gracias Al :)

\- ¡Llueve!

\- Gracias por tan asombrosa noticia Styles, y ahora devolvemos la conexión para hablar de otras cosas obvias como: en Gran Bretaña en invierno hace un frío que te cagas, Harry Styles tiene el pelo rizo o... ¡auch!

El discurso de Niall se vio cortado a la mitad cuando Harry se apartó de la ventana para acercarse al respaldo del sofá, lugar donde el rubio se había instalado, para coger un cojín y golpearlo con saña en la cabeza. El chico siguió riendo a pesar de quejarse, como había estado haciendo mientras intentaba imitar a la perfección el tono del presentador de las noticias de la noche, y cuando giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para encontrarse a su amigo haciendo pucheros y con los brazos cruzados, no pudo evitar hacerlo más.

\- Tonto - murmuró Harry golpeándolo otra vez.

\- ¡Lo siento!, - se defendió Niall, arrebatándole el cojín para evitar que lo siguiese usando como arma, aprovechando para ponerlo detrás de su cabeza y arrebujarse algo más en el sofá - pero Haz, acabas de gritar como si hubiese vuelto a alisarte el pelo. Es Londres. Llueve - finalizó girando de nuevo para enfocar la televisión, levantando el paquete de galletas que tenía en la mano para ofrecerle.

\- No quiero galletas, - respondió el moreno, sonando como un niño enfurruñado, empujando el brazo del otro para apartarlo - quiero que deje de llover.

\- Pues solo te puedo ofrecer galletas, cerveza y, si hago un esfuerzo espectacular y me levanto, prepararte un bocadillo - dijo Niall, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo para mirarlo de nuevo.

\- Gracias por tu generosidad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estás hablando de mi comida - contestó el otro, fingiendo mirarlo mal, aunque acabó riendo al dedicarle su amigo una sonrisa exagerada.

\- A ver gruñón, ¿por qué no quieres que llueva? - cuestionó el rubio, palmeando al sofá, como si fuese suyo, para que su amigo se sentase allí.

\- Iba a salir a correr - se explicó Harry, dejándose caer a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Niall frunció el ceño extrañado ante la respuesta y movió el hombro con suavidad para dar a entender que quería una explicación más larga, pero todo lo que consiguió es que Harry reacomodase más la cabeza contra él, acabando por hundirla en su cuello.

\- Haz, ¿por qué ibas a salir a correr? - preguntó, moviendo una mano para dar con el mando de la tele y bajarle un poco el volumen.

\- Porque el gimnasio hoy estaba cerrado - respondió su amigo sin moverse lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Gimnasio? - cuestionó Niall, intentando no sonar demasiado sorprendido; gimnasio era una palabra que se asociaba con Liam, no con Harry, con Harry podía asociar un número infinito de palabras, unas cuantas no conocidas por nadie, pero gimnasio, o correr, desde luego no estaba en la lista - ¿Has empezado a ir al gimnasio? - había estado cuatro días en Irlanda, pero por lo visto habían llegado para que se hubiese perdido algo.

\- Empezaba hoy - dijo Harry, todavía con la cabeza hundida contra su piel.

\- ¿Perdiste una apuesta con Liam? - probó el rubio, intentando dar con el sentido de la repentina afición de su amigo por el deporte, y el hecho de que se disgustase de semejante manera por no practicarlo, pero una sacudida de cabeza le hizo ver que no había acertado - ¿Con uno de los otros dos? - probó de nuevo.

\- Tampoco, y no perdí una apuesta con nadie Nialler - contestó el otro, sacudiendo la cabeza y extendiendo la explicación para evitar la misma pregunta en referencia a todo aquel que se le fuese a pasar al chico por la cabeza.

\- Vale - asintió Niall, alargando la primera sílaba de la palabra - Entonces ¿por qué empiezas en el gimnasio? - preguntó, sonando ya más interesado que sorprendido, pero Harry lejos de contestarle se acurrucó contra su costado. Al chico le extrañó, no el hecho de que el moreno se pusiese así, eso no era raro, todos en algún momento acaban usando a otro como almohada, ya fuese porque estuviesen cansados, echasen de menos a los suyos o algún otro motivo, sobretodo Harry; lo raro era que ahora el moreno lo había hecho para esconderse - Haz, - empezó con voz dulce, soltando las galletas para mover el brazo y acariciarle el pelo, haciendo a la vez que el moreno se pegase un poco más contra su cuerpo - ¿has matado a alguien y tienes que coger fuerza en los brazos para arrastrar el cadáver? - cuestionó en un susurro, esforzándose por sonar conspirador, y consiguiendo su objetivo, que el otro chico riese a carcajadas.

\- Nop, - contestó Harry, todavía riendo, pero la voz volvió a temblarle un poco al seguir hablando - tampoco es por eso.

\- Harry, que soy yo, no me voy a reír o me va a parecer mal o nada, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Niall algo más serio, sin dejar de pasar los dedos entre sus rizos pero sin intentar mirarlo, porque estaba claro que su amigo no quería que lo hiciese.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y en el salón solo se escuchó el murmullo amortiguado de la tele, la película que Niall quería ver estaba a punto de empezar, pero no se le ocurrió meterle prisa al otro chico, y finalmente Harry habló.

\- Me quiero poner en forma - dijo, aunque prácticamente fue más fácil para Niall adivinar las palabras porque las pronunció contra su piel que porque las dijese en un tono audible.

\- Haz, estás en forma - respondió al momento el irlandés, enarcando una ceja, empezando a temer que tuviese algo por lo que preocuparse.

\- No - insistió el chico, haciéndole cosquillas con los rizos en la barbilla al sacudir la cabeza.

\- Entonces, si tú no estás en forma déjame ponerme a correr a mí, y en dos semanas empiezas tú, lo digo porque vamos... - empezó a decir Niall, decidiendo que la manipulación psicológica era necesaria.

\- Estás perfecto, no digas tonterías - siseó Harry interrumpiéndolo, clavándole un dedo en el estómago, haciendo que el chico se retorciese un poco.

\- ¿Estamos usando un doble baremo entonces Styles? - respondió el rubio, esperando su respuesta nervioso. Como todo lo que la gente decía sobre Harry hubiese empezado afectarlo hasta el punto en que quisiese machacarse en el gimnasio, o dejar de comer, o... iba a matar a alguien.

\- No es eso - aseguró el otro y se incorporó para girar un poco y poder mirarlo de frente - Y deja de pensar burradas, pienso seguir intentando robarte la comida cuando no mires - aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- Ni que lo fueses a conseguir Styles - contestó Niall, aunque no pudo disimular el suspiro de alivio que dejó escapar, ni la sonrisa relajada que apareció en su cara , y tras decir eso calló, esperando el resto de la explicación.

\- En forma como Liam - dijo el moreno al fin, tras haber dejado pasar otros dos minutos, y con la vista clavada en sus propias rodillas mientras jugaba con el borde de sus pantalones de deporte.

Niall abrió y cerró la boca, sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar, todavía sorprendido por aquel deseo repentino de Harry, cuya mayor actividad física hasta la fecha era saltar sobre ellos en los sofás. Parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que el moreno seguía sin levantar la vista, y se dio cuenta de que tenía que decir algo para sacarle la vergüenza de encima, aunque le costase entender porque se avergonzaba; para él Harry ya estaba perfecto, pero si su amigo había decidido empezar a ir al gimnasio como Liam para sentirse más a gusto... mientras fuese solo eso, y comiese, y todas esas cosas, que Niall se iba a asegurar de que fuesen siendo así, obligándolo a comerse la mitad de la bolsa de galletas en cuando fuese capaz de mirarlo a la cara, no había ningún problema.

\- Vamos, que quieres ponerte aún más irresistible, ¿es para dejarme a la altura del betún si vuelven a despelotarnos en un vídeo verdad? - bromeó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Que tú estás perfecto! - chilló Harry, haciéndose con el cojín de nuevo, haciendo que el rubio se golpease la cabeza contra el respaldo y golpeándolo todo a la vez.

\- Si lo dices tú, que eres lo que toda mujer quiere a día de hoy - respondió con burla, apresurándose a sujetarlo por la muñeca para parar el siguiente golpe.

\- Niall... - dijo el moreno, y por el tono que usó el otro chico supo que estaba a punto de darle una charla.

\- Que sí, que estoy perfecto, por eso Liam y tú tenéis que esforzaros por parecer Chaning Tatum - lo cortó agitando una mano.

\- ¿Chaning Tatum? - cuestionó Harry abriendo los ojos como platos - ¿Ese es tu prototipo de tío bueno?

\- No tengo un prototipo de tío bueno para ser sinceros - respondió el otro, mintiendo como un bellaco - Pero si estamos hablando de músculos y esas cosas, yo sigo defendiendo que Justin Bieber es el baremo perfecto.

\- Y dale con Bieber - se lamentó Harry, dejándose caer de nuevo a su lado.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó el rubio riendo y golpeándolo en el pecho - Si no querías acabar metido en esta conversación no haberla empezado.

\- Estoy condenado o hablar de chicas, o de Bieber - fingió quejarse Harry.

\- Podía ser peor y gustarme Danny Devito - ofreció Niall con una sonrisa exagerada mientras movía el paquete de galletas ante las narices del otro.

\- Que no quiero... trae - claudicó el moreno con un suspiro al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo - ¿Contento? - preguntó hablando con la boca llena.

\- ¡Y luego el guarro soy yo! - protestó su amigo riendo y asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez.

\- Ahora que te demostré que como, voy a salir a correr, parece que no llueve tanto - dijo Harry estirándose para conseguir ver la ventana.

\- ¿¡Estás tonto?! - exclamó Niall, cerrando los dedos en torno a su muñeca por impulso antes de que el chico hiciese siquiera ademán de levantarse - ¿Pretendes coger un catarro de tres pares? No sales. Haz cosas de esas que hace Liam, cuélgate de una puerta y levántate con los brazos, haz flexiones, abdominales, o corre por aquí sin tapar mucho la tele - ofreció gesticulando para señalar las diferentes opciones.

\- ¿Qué me cuelgue de una puerta? - preguntó Harry intentando contener la risa.

\- ¿Tenías que quedarte con la más absurda? - protestó Niall pasándole otra galleta antes de comerse él una.

\- Correr sin taparte la tele no sonaba muy normal tampoco - rió Harry.

\- Pues ale, al suelo - dictaminó el rubio, golpeándolo con un pie para tirarlo el mismo - Flexiones. Muchas.

\- ¿No te parece una tontería? - preguntó el otro, al tiempo que devolvía la patada con suavidad desde la alfombra.

\- Haz, nada que tú hagas es una tontería, ¿vale? - contestó Niall rotundo, y al momento cambió el tono - Excepto decirme que puedo venir a cenar al volver de casa y estar planeando plantarme por el gimnasio, eso no ha sido tu momento más inteligente - añadió con saña mientras se escurría en el sofá para apoyar la planta de sus pies contra los de Harry y empujarlos para evitar que lo golpease.

\- ¡Llegaste después de comer! - se defendió el chico haciendo fuerza para evitar que el rubio lo hiciese doblarse sobre si mismo.

\- ¿Te molesta verme Styles? ¡Tenía que alegrarte que viniese a veros a Lou y ti nada más llegar! - se ofendió Niall, continuando la batalla que se traían con los pies.

\- Pensé que iba a llegar antes que tú, y Lou está en casa, no te ibas a quedar solo quejica. Además, ni que fuese la primera vez - respondió el chico, esforzándose por conseguir que los pies de Niall no moviesen a los suyos.

\- Sí, sí, me invitas y me plantas, no habla muy bien de ti - dijo Niall, lanzándole una galleta al ver que iba a perder.

\- ¿Es un pulso de pies? - cuestionó Louis con una risa al llegar junto a ellos - ¡Yo quiero!

\- No puedes, es un duelo personal - respondió Harry, girando a mirar a su compañero de piso y lamentándolo al momento, porque de pronto sus rodillas estuvieron en su pecho.

\- A mi no se me desprecia Harold - dijo Louis, acercándose para poner un pie bajo sus rodillas y moverle las piernas y así hacerle el trabajo más fácil a Niall - Me voy, Stan me arrastra con sus compañeros de clase, ¡no os carguéis la casa! - se despidió tras inclinarse para coger una galleta y apretar la nariz de Niall, como hizo después con la de Harry como si fuesen niños.

Un par de minutos después de que se cerrase la puerta, y tras casi tener un accidente en el que se vieron involucrados la entrepierna de Niall y la planta del pie de Harry, los dos chicos bajaron las armas, o más bien, las piernas.

\- Ala, ya has calentado, tú haces flexiones, yo veo la peli - sentenció Niall, acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá y trasteando con el mando.

\- ¿Ves conmigo aquí? - preguntó Harry moviéndose para no apoyar la espalda en la alfombra y ver la televisión de refilón.

\- Ajá - respondió el rubio, metiéndose una galleta más en la boca - ¿Le bajo la voz? - preguntó tras tragar.

\- No hace falta - aseguró Harry, y tras coger aire se puso en posición para empezar.

 

* * *

 

Cinco minutos después la grandiosa idea de cine y flexiones de Niall no parecía ir muy allá, Harry se había decantado por los abdominales, y no dejaba de protestar en voz baja porque no conseguía mantenerse quieto, y Niall le estaba haciendo más caso a sus quejas que a la película.

\- Niall - llamó Harry desde el suelo, arrastrando las vocales de su nombre todo lo posible.

\- ¿Qué? - respondió el rubio imitando el mismo tono lastimero.

\- Necesito un favor - pidió su amigo, dedicándole una sonrisa exagerada desde el suelo.

\- Oh oh... esa cara es la que nos consiguió tantos votos, ¿qué quieres? - cuestionó el chico fingiendo miedo.

\- Necesito que te sientes en mis pies - respondió Harry - Como en las clases de gimnasia, ¿te acuerdas? Para no moverme y hacer esto en condiciones - se apresuró a explicar - Si giro un poco ves la tele igual - ofreció.

Niall se sorprendió al escucharlo, y supo por la expresión de su amigo que no lo había disimulado, así que se apresuró a ponerse en pie antes de que el moreno pensase que no quería ayudarlo; llegó a su altura y dándole un golpecito suave en el pie habló.

\- Gira.

\- ¿No te importa? - preguntó el chico - Si estás más cómodo en el sofá da igual...

\- Que gires - insistió Niall con una sonrisa - Llevo desde que llegué apoltronado en tu sofá, podemos contar esto como mi manera de hacer ejercicio.

\- Vago - rió Harry mientras se acomodaba para asegurarse de que el otro pudiese ver la televisión al ir en su auxilio.

\- Lo sé - asintió el aludido mientras se arrodillaba.

\- Pero no te hace falta hacer estas cosas, estás b... bien así - le aseguró Harry con algo de dificultad; el rubio había contestado con descaro, pero su amigo sabía que era más inseguro de lo que dejaba ver, así que no quiso tardar en asegurarle que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse; con lo que no había contado era con atragantarse con sus propias palabras - Entre Justin Bieber y tú, Biebs no tiene nada que hacer - finalizó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso lo dices porque no te gusta! - lo acusó Niall entre risas, después de haberse estirado para alcanzar el mando y acercarse las galletas, colocándose para sentarse sobre los pies del chico - ¿Así? - cuestionó.

\- Cierra un poco más las piernas - pidió el moreno.

\- ¿Seguro que no prefieres ver la peli en el sofá? Es tu última oportunidad de anteponer una tarde entera de vagancia a algo innecesario - ofreció el irlandés moviendo las cejas.

\- No - aseguró Harry colocando los brazos a la altura de la cabeza - Además, Lou dice que no voy a aguantar dos días...

\- ¡Ah no! - exclamó Niall cortándolo - Desde ahora soy tu animadora personal, no hay nada peor, nada, que un Louis Tomlimson vanagloriándose por tener razón. Que nos duela a todos la cabeza o no, está en tus manos, ¡empieza! - sentenció Niall con seriedad, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa radiante y llevar su vista a la televisión.

Harry asintió con una risa, y guardó silencio para empezar, mientras Niall intentaba concentrarse en las voces de la película y no en la manera en que la respiración de su amigo iba variando.

Finalmente se rindió, dejó de atender a la conversación de la pantalla pero sin apartar los ojos de ella, intentando que no se notase que estaba distraído, porque al final más que atender a la respiración de Harry había tenido que acabar intentando que la suya no lo traicionase.

Era un cliché con patas. Un cliché y un gilipollas.

Las tenía todas para salir en una comedia romántica. En una habitación llena de gente solo había sido capaz de mirar para una persona, se había pasado dos días intentando reunir el valor para acercarse al chico en cuestión, y cuando lo había hecho había ido tan entretenido que se había llevado por delante a otro. Ojos verdes, rizos negros, una sonrisa que dejaba ver un par de hoyuelos y lo mejor, lo que hizo que sintiese mariposas, vuelcos en el estómago, como el corazón se le aceleraba y todo aquello que por lo visto era obligatorio que pasase, una mano cálida que se cerró en torno a la suya tirando con suavidad para que lo levantase del suelo.

Niall lo había hecho, y se había empezado a disculpar atropelladamente, el chico solo había negado con una sonrisa, y se había movido a donde uno de los coreógrafos lo llamaba. Y Niall se había quedado allí de pie, el chicho de ojos azules, ¿eran azules?, con el que había estado fantaseando dos días olvidado por completo, y completamente idiotizado por el chico que se había cogido a él con fuerza y le había regalado una sonrisa a pesar de que lo había arrasado.

Y la cosa había ido a peor. Niall de pronto se vio en un grupo, en un grupo con otros cuatro chicos, y el chico al que había tirado estaba entre ellos.

Así fue como Niall pasó de quedarse tonto por un chico de ojos verdes a enamorarse de Harry Styles.

Irremediablemente, hasta las trancas, hasta la médula, perdidamente, irrevocablemente, de cualquiera de las maneras a las que a nadie se le ocurriese decirlo. Se había enamorado.

Y el día que Harry les había dicho, como ya sospechaban, que era gay, Niall había estado a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco. Él lo había dicho casi al principio, más que decirlo simplemente había salido en la conversación al hablar de los motivos por los que había cortado con su novia; Harry no había estado en serio con nadie, nadie era la palabra que había utilizado, y cuando tiempo después se había parado frente a los cuatro y había soltado a bocajarro que era gay, en una conversación que inicialmente iba sobre si robar helado o no de la cocina creía recordar Niall, él había visto como sus esperanzas eran ciertas, y poco había faltado para que se hubiese puesto a tocar la pandereta.

Tras calmarse, cosa que le llevó un rato, porque por fuera se controló, pero interiormente todo él estaba dando una fiesta con confeti, fuegos artificiales y barra libre, se dijo a su mismo que el que Harry fuese gay no quería decir nada, solo aumentaba sus posibilidades levemente. Bastante en realidad, la mitad de la población del país acababa de caerse de la competición, y cuando aquella noche el chico se había dormido sobre su hombro la fiesta interior de Niall había estado a punto de volverse Fin de Año en Times Square.

A duras penas se había controlado, y a duras penas lo seguía haciendo.

Aquel día, a mitad de competición en el Factor X, se había prometido no pensar demasiado en lo que sentía, y en qué hacer o no respecto a ello, hasta que el concurso acabase. Y lo había cumplido; el concurso había acabado, habían hecho la gira del programa, habían sacado un disco, habían empezado la gira, y a dos meses de irse a Australia y América, allí estaba él, cambiado de idea cada semana sobre lo que iba a hacer con lo que sentía.

En plena gira del programa por Irlanda había decidido ir a por ello, se querían tanto los cinco que sabía que aunque Harry no sintiese nada por él no tenía porque pasar nada malo; su amigo lo rechazaría con cariño, durante un tiempo mantendrían un poco las distancias, así él superaría lo que sentía por el moreno y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Luego había cambiado de idea. No quería mantener las distancias con Harry, no quería que su amigo no volviese a quedarse dormido sobre él, o sonreírle cuando sus manos se rozaban por accidente; se asustaba, y al tiempo pensaba que si hablaba demasiado pronto podría acabar con las posibilidades de que algo fuese creciendo poco a poco entre ellos.

De ahí volvía a pensar que era mejor arriesgarse, y así iba pasando el tiempo; el único descanso que se había dado había sido durante la supuesta relación de Caroline y Harry, estaban juntos a ojos de la prensa, así que aunque él decidiese declararse no sería el mejor momento, y aún así la idea acababa abriéndose paso en su cabeza por las noches.

 

* * *

 

Ahora mismo estaba en una semana de no confesar sus sentimientos, y como siempre se sentía seguro de su decisión, pero era un poco difícil recordarlo en aquel momento, en aquella situación... en aquella posición.

Aquello era injusto, era completamente injusto que cuando él volvía de Irlanda dispuesto a enterrar sus ganas de comerse a besos a Harry, a esperar con paciencia a ver si algún día llegaba el momento indicado, al moreno le diese por ponerse a hacer abdominales debajo suya. ¡Literalmente debajo!

Siendo sinceros ya era completamente injusto que a Harry le diese por hacer abdominales, Niall ya necesitaba en condiciones normales un babero, como Greg no dejaba de recordarle entre risas cada vez que iba por casa, ahora iba a tener que ir de un lado a otro con un cubo a cuestas.

¡Abdominales! ¡No se le podía haber ocurrido otra cosa! Como si no llegase con que normalmente anduviese por todos los lugares medio desnudo, ahora Niall iba a tener que enfrentarse a un cuerpo más definido que de costumbre. Y para rematarla le había dado por empezar a hacer aquellas cosas delante de él, ¡debajo de él!

Cuando Harry había dicho que era gay había sufrido su primera taquicardia, en aquel instante se estaba enfrentando silenciosamente a la segunda.

Antes le había mentido a su amigo, si tenía un prototipo de tío bueno, y no era precisamente Justin Bieber, ¡que le diesen a Justin Bieber!; bueno no, no tenía un prototipo de nada, Harry se los había cargado todos, ya había puesto su vida patas arriba cuando se habían conocido, no tenía por qué seguir intentándolo con tantas ansias.

Menos aún en una semana de Niall-no-va-a-declararse. Era injusto que en un par de minutos Harry se las apañase para volver una semana de Niall-no-va-declararse en la semana de Niall-tiene-que-contenerse-para-no-jurarle-amor-eterno-a-Harry.

Mientras le daba vueltas a todo aquello el rubio se dio cuenta de que habían empezado los anuncios, así que giró la cabeza para ver cómo le iba a su amigo, ya que era lo que suponía que debía hacer, y el chico lo recompensó con una sonrisa que no tuvo otro remedio que devolver.

Completamente concentrado en llevar la cuenta, sin parecer reparar en como la camiseta se estaba pegando a su cuerpo, y sacudiendo la cabeza de cuando en cuando para apartarse el pelo de los ojos, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa contra la que le costó no estremecerse, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se encontró estirando el brazo para apartarle él mismo el pelo de la cara una de las veces en que se incorporó; la sonrisa de Harry se hizo aún más grande y de pronto, y sin que el rubio pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, aquello pasó a ser el día de Niall-va-a-hacer-el-mayor-esfuerzo-de-su-vida-para-literalmente-no-tirarse-a-por-Harry-y-no-se-hace-responsable-de-que-vaya-a-conseguirlo.

La película volvió a la pantalla, y Niall encontró la excusa perfecta para apartar los ojos de Harry, y de su sonrisa, y de su pecho, y de su abdomen, y de sus brazos, y de la gotita de sudor que se le estaba escurriendo por el cuello y... de todo Harry.

Conteniendo un suspiro se obligó a contenerse, solo tenía que sobrevivir un rato más y estaría fuera de peligro, total, no era como si aquello fuese a volver a pasar.

¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que volviese a verse en aquellas mismas condiciones?

Muchas. Dos días después, en el mismo trozo de suelo, con el partido a punto de empezar a jugarse en la televisión, y sumando el hecho de que Harry había decidido perder la camiseta, Niall se encontró combatiendo su tercera taquicardia.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tará! Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.
> 
> ¿Sobrevivirá Niall? ¿Se pondrá esto más interesante? ¿Harry sacará músculo? Esas y más respuestas en el próximo capítulo, jejeje.
> 
> Como siempre, comentarios, kudos, críticas y todo lo que queráis, por favor, dejadlo por aquí abajo dónde hay hueco; y, como siempre, si preferís/queréis pasaros por mi tumblr, es este - http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/ -.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso,  
> Deb


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias a [argenya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argenya) , que me hace de editorial y evita que leáis alguna que otra atrocidad.

Niall no podría haber estado más equivocado al pensar que aquello no iba a volver a repetirse, no podría haberse equivocado más ni apropósito... 

A la tercera le siguió una cuarta, y una quinta, por eso cuando en un parón en los ensayos, porque alguien había perdido algo que hacía falta para otro algo, cuando Harry y Liam se pusieron a hablar de estiramientos, ejercicios, pesas y de más Niall respiró tranquilo; si Harry empezaba a entrenar con Liam las posibilidades de que él acabase haciendo una barbaridad menguaban bastante, y lo necesitaba, porque aquella semana era una de esas en las que estaba dispuesto a buscar el momento indicado para hacer lo que llevaba meses muriendo por hacer.

Estaba repartiendo su atención entre mirar a Harry, su conversación con Liam, twitter, y no moverse demasiado porque Zayn se estaba quedando dormido a su lado, cuando escuchó algo que hizo que se centrase algo más en lo que sus amigos hablaban.

\- En los hoteles siempre hay gimnasio, y cuando estemos en el bus podemos hacer abdominales o flexiones, una vez que coges la costumbre se te hace raro no hacer algo de ejercicio al día, ¿verdad? - estaba diciendo Liam.

Abdominales... malditos fueran ellos y todas las tablas de ejercicios que los recogiesen, fue lo único que pudo pensar Niall.

\- Esperad, esperad - dijo Louis metiéndose en la conversación, incorporándose, ya que estaba tumbado delante del sofá a los pies de Niall y Zayn - ¿Harold realmente está haciendo ejercicio? - preguntó abriendo la boca exageradamente.

\- ¿Y vosotros vivís juntos? - cuestionó Niall con tono alegre, pero dándole un golpe en el cogote a Louis por su falta de confianza.

\- Es Harry. Haciendo ejercicio - dijo el chico frotándose la nuca, como si aquello lo explicase todo.

\- Pues lleva dos semanas viniendo conmigo a entrenar - respondió Liam sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡Ver para creer! - gritó Louis, ganándose ahora un golpe de Zayn, al que había despejado cuando acababa de cerrar los ojos del todo.

\- Deberías probarlo Lou - recomendó Liam con una risa - Relaja después de un día de estrés, sirve para templar el ánimo, y seguro que para relajar tu hiperactividad.

\- Prefiero deleitarme la vista - respondió el aludido - Además, hasta que no lo vea, no lo creo.

\- ¿Pretendes que hagan pesas con el sofá? - cuestionó Zayn, moviéndose para tumbarse.

\- ¡No! - negó Louis rotundo - Aunque sería entretenido; pero quiero pruebas de que Harold puede hacer más de flexión y media.

\- Pues ya hace más de cien del tirón - respondió Liam, alborotándole el pelo a Harry, que estaba sentado contra la pared a su lado.

\- Y lo mismo de abdominales - añadió Niall para defender a su amigo, que le regaló una sonrisa aún más grande que la que le había dirigido a Liam.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? - se extrañó Louis, echando la cabeza para atrás para mirar al rubio.

\- Porque yo atiendo a lo que pasa a mí alrededor, Lou - contestó el irlandés con sorna.

\- ¡Zayn tampoco lo sabía! - se defendió el chico.

\- Zayn sí lo sabía - añadió el propio Zayn.

\- Zayn podía callarse y volver a dormirla - sugirió Louis lanzándole la botella de agua que tenía al lado - El caso, Harold, demostración, s'il vous plait.

\- ¿Ahora? - cuestionó Harry - Vale; total, íbamos a hacer algo.

\- Lo has vuelto un yonqui del deporte Liam - rió Zayn.

\- Es sano, no he sido yo, y con el trajín que tenemos es algo que todos deberíais probar - se defendió Liam.

\- ¡Al trabajo! - chilló Louis dando una palmada - Haced flexiones mientras miramos y nos sentimos un profesor de educación física malvado.

\- No puedo, van a tener que ser abdominales - respondió Harry moviendo la mano izquierda - Me pillé los dedos con la puerta del coche antes.

\- Manazas - sonrió Niall negando con la cabeza; él había estado con el moreno cuando había tenido el accidente, y siendo sinceros, se había asustado él bastante más que Harry hasta ver que no era nada.

\- Pues eso Harold, pues eso, el caso es que hagas algo - ordenó Louis hastiado, mientras Harry se entretenía en cruzar muecas con Niall, ya que le había sacado la lengua cuando éste se había metido con él - ¡Harold! - llamó impaciente.

\- ¡Ya voy! - respondió el chico, dejando de mirar un momento para el irlandés - Pero voy a necesitar que alguien se me siente en los pies.

\- ¡Blandengue! - lo acusó Louis señalándolo con el dedo.

\- O enganchas los pies en una espaldera o en alguna parte o tiene que sujetarte alguien, Lou - explicó Liam - Yo solía utilizar a Ruth en casa.

\- Nialler, ¿te importa... ? - empezó a preguntar Harry.

\- ¡Yo voy! - exclamó Louis, estirando la palabra lo máximo posible mientras se ponía en pie de un salto y cruzaba la habitación hasta la pared de enfrente, donde estaban apoyados sus otros dos amigos.

\- Tú no vienes - dijo Harry.

\- Yo ya vine - le llevó la contraria el otro, tirándole de un pie para colocarlo.

 

* * *

 

Niall miró la escena y dejó escapar una risa, aunque no le salió ni la mitad de sincera de lo que había pretendido. Una cosa era que hubiese sentido alivio al saber que sus días viéndose tentado estaban cerca de finalizar, otra muy distinta que quisiese cederle el puesto a Louis. Cuando Harry lo había llamado ya había empezado a ponerse de pie, pero las prisas de Louis lo habían adelantado. Era una tontería, pero aquello de ayudar a Harry a hacer abdominales se había vuelto algo de ellos; una tortura sí, pero suya.

Le gustaba estar tan cerca de él, aunque le costase un esfuerzo titánico contenerse, y sentir que lo ayudaba, animarlo cuando se quedaba sin aire, o hacerle muecas para hacerlo reír, y reír más él cuando el chico se derrumbaba por la risa, haciéndole cosquillas a él como venganza. Era algo suyo, no de Louis y no quería que acabase siendo algo...

\- ¡Hazlo por el amor Larry Stynlinson! - chilló Louis, sentado a horcajdas sobre el pecho de Harry.

Algo de eso, pensó Niall derrotado.

\- ¡Ni que hubiese fans aquí! ¡Quita! - respondió Harry intentando sacarse a su mejor amigo de encima.

\- ¡Subimos una foto a twitter, Harold! - contestó el otro, cogiéndole los brazos para que se estuviese quieto.

\- Estás un pelín más arriba de lo que debes, Lou - rió Liam.

\- Lou, aparta - insistió Harry - Me vas a dejar sin costillas, ¡y no te había llamado a ti!

\- ¿Insinúas que peso demasiado? - se ofendió Louis, dándole una bofetada suave.

\- Afirmo que no te sabes estar quieto, y que vas a hacer alguna para que no llegue ni a veinte - se defendió el moreno.

\- Ahí tienes un punto Harold, ahí tienes un punto - concedió Louis, intentando evitar que su amigo se saliese con la suya y lo tirase mientras los dos reían.

\- Algo más de fuerza tiene, - rió Zayn en el sofá - Lou se va a ir al suelo en nada.

\- Es que Lou es un blandengue - bromeó Niall.

\- ¡Te he oído leprechaun enano! - chilló el aludido por encima de su hombro, y al momento se encontró con la espalda en el suelo - Ai, luego dicen que el amor no duele, me quejaré a todas las larrys - lloriqueó sentándose y sobándose la espalda.

\- Probablemente se alegrarían de que nos fuese el sado - dijo Harry sentándose y encogiéndose de hombros - No sería tu mejor idea.

\- Ohhh... ¿tienes un lado cochino que quieres explorar conmigo Styles? - se interesó Louis enarcando las cejas y lanzándole un beso.

\- Explora a Zayn un ratito - respondió su amigo, poniéndole una mano en la cara para apartarlo de él, y recibiendo a cambio un mordisco, que ignoró ya acostumbrado - Ni, ¿me echas una mano? - pidió con una sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

Ni. Ni. Lo acababa de llamar Ni. Otra taquicardia. Y esta se la había provocado estando a metros.

Ni era algo que relacionaba con los mimos de su madre antes de dormir, con los abrazos interminables cuando ahora volvía a casa de visita. Con su primera camiseta del equipo de fútbol de su padre, con los abrazos de oso con que éste lo levantaba del suelo aún ahora. Con las peleas por la última galleta con Greg, que siempre ganaba su hermano para después partirla y darle la mitad más grande, con el grito que daba cada vez que lo veía aparecer por la puerta de salida del aeropuerto.

Ni sonaba a aquello. Y ahora también a la sonrisa de Harry mientras esperaba a que se acercase a su lado.

Se puso de pie antes de darse cuenta de que lo había hecho, y en un par de zancadas llegó junto a él.

\- ¡Traidor! - lo acusó Louis mientras él se arrodillaba - ¡Me deja por ti y aún así lo ayudas!

\- Reina del drama - murmuró Zayn desde el sofá.

\- ¡Me han abandonado! - se siguió quejando el chico - ¡Los dos! - insistió mientras estiraba una pierna con la idea de golpear a Niall en el culo y tirarlo, pero Harry lo sujetó por la pantorrilla antes de que le diese tiempo - ¡Y ahora lo defiendes!

\- Acostúmbrate - rió Harry, y sin saberlo provocó que el corazón del rubio diese una voltereta.

\- Nialler, dile que me quieres más a mí - pidió Louis, soltándose del chico para gatear y ponerse al lado de su otro amigo - Que lo vas a dejar tirado y va a tener que rogarle a Zayn para que lo ayude, porque te vas a venir conmigo a buscar una máquina de chocolatinas.

\- ¡No intentes comprarlo con chocolatinas! - protestó Harry.

\- Yo sí que quiero una chocolatina... - murmuró Zayn al fondo, mientras Liam intentaba no reír demasiado ante la situación.

\- Nialler, chocolatinas, chocolatinas - repitió Louis con tono cantarín, pestañeando con rapidez mientras sacaba el labio inferior exageradamente.

\- Ni... - llamó Harry, apoyando la cabeza en sus propias rodillas, dedicándole una mirada triste.

Louis ya no tenía posibilidades, pero de haberlas tenido acababan de irse todas por la borda.

\- No tengo hambre - le dijo el rubio a Louis con una sonrisa antes de arrastrarse un poco para sentarse sobre los pies de Harry.

\- ¡Ja! - rió el moreno con aire triunfal, y se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso en la mejilla al irlandés antes de tumbarse para poder empezar.

Mientras, Louis, que se había llevado una mano al corazón y se había tirado al suelo ante la respuesta de su amigo, gateó hasta el sofá para sentarse al lado de Zayn, y arrebatarle lo que estaba comiendo.

\- Diles que no les hablo - le dijo acercándose más a él - Que solo te dirijo la palabra a ti, y eres mi único amigo en el mundo - añadió entrelazando sus brazos.

\- Dice Lou que gracias a vuestro chiste ahora voy a tener que aguantarlo yo solo - fue lo que les dijo el chico a sus amigos, ganándose él un golpe de Louis.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! - se defendió Liam entre risas, trasteando en su reloj para poner el cronómetro antes de situarse para hacer las flexiones.

\- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Louis - Tú con nosotros Liam, abandonemos a los Narry por despreciarme, ¡a mí!

\- Pues suena mejor que Larry - apuntó Harry - Me gusta más.

\- Es que Larry suena a conserje que rechaza la jubilación - señaló Liam.

\- ¡Liam que te dejo de hablar a ti también! - amenazó Louis - A trabajar los dos, pienso contar cada abdominal y demostrar que Harold es un enclenque.

\- Suena mejor, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Harry a Niall ignorando las prisas del otro.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza, esforzándose por volver a la sala de ensayos y dejar su fiesta interior en un parque acuático porque ahora era Ni, y porque Lou tenía que acostumbrarse a que Harry defendiese a Ni.

\- Narry,  es mejor que Larry, ¿verdad? - se explicó el chico con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Tú sigue Harold, que te asfixio esta noche cuando duermas! - amenazó su mejor amigo desde el sofá, y sólo consiguió que el chico sacudiese la mano en su dirección para mandarlo callar.

\- Mejor - respondió Niall sorprendido por la pregunta - Sí, sí, mejor - repitió asintiendo.

\- Es lo que yo pensaba - dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreírle antes de colocar los brazos para empezar con los abdominales a la señal de Liam.

Louis y Zayn gritaron algo, y Liam y Harry les contestaron, pero Niall fue completamente incapaz de enterarse de que iba la conversación.

Había vuelto a acabar así. Sujetando a Harry mientras él le sonreía desde el suelo, a centímetros de él cada vez que el chico se incorporaba, teniéndolo tan cerca que le sudaban las manos de lo nervioso que se ponía, teniendo problemas para no buscar más cercanía, discutiendo consigo mismo mientras una parte de su cerebro no dejaba de gritarle: ¡Déjate de tonterías, ya discutiremos después, ahora disfruta de esto o vas a cenar puerros como castigo!

Volvía a estar así. Y ahora era Ni. Y Harry lo había elegido antes que a Lou, y era una auténtica gilipollez pero el corazón no podía habérsele acelerado más. Y había dicho que iba a defenderlo. Y Narry era mejor que Larry. Y ahora mismo podría inclinarse, besarlo, y no soltarlo nunca.

Realmente podría. Sólo tendría que inclinarse sobre él y por fin estaría besándolo. Le daría igual todo. Al fin estaría besándolo. Aunque Liam probablemente se comería el suelo en su siguiente flexión, y el grito de Louis resonaría por todo el lugar, y Zayn se atragantaría con lo que estaba comiendo, y a él le daría igual si Harry respondía al beso.

Pero quizás besarlo delante de todos sus amigos no fuese lo que se entendía por esperar al momento indicado.

Un soplido lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, y al parpadear se dio cuenta de que era Harry, que intentando apartarse el pelo de la cara, como siempre, le había soplado a él. Sonriendo le apartó el pelo de la cara, como había hecho la primera vez, y aceptó que se estaba volviendo loco, porque podría haber jurado que el moreno acababa de dejar un beso en la palma de su mano antes de sonreírle y darle las gracias.

\- ¡Nialler! ¿No te aburres? - chilló Lou.

\- ¡Lou! ¿No deberías estar contando? - gritó él en respuesta.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! - se lamentó el chico.

\- Llevo yo la cuenta - señaló Harry.

\- ¡Eso no me sirve! - respondió su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Pues es lo que hay! - contestó Niall.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres su entrenador personal y lo defiendes? - se interesó Louis - Y en serio, ¿no te aburres? Yo ya habría intentado hacerle alguna.

\- Estoy sentado Lou, puedo hablar contigo, ver la tele si hubiese una, twittear, hablar con Haz - dijo el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza, girando un poco para mirar al sofá y sujetando las pantorrillas de Harry con las manos, por si al moverse aflojaba su agarre en el chico.

\- Intentar hacerme reír para que tenga que volver a empezar - apostilló el moreno, ganándose que el chico volviese a mirarlo para echarle la lengua, gesto al que respondió de la misma manera.

\- ¿No te aplasta los pies? Porque Doniyha a mí me los dejaba muertos cuando intentaba hacer eso en casa - se interesó Zayn.

\- A mí Ruth - añadió Liam.

\- Yo lo estaría haciendo - señaló Louis.

\- Voy a tener que hacerte firmar un contrato de exclusividad, - le dijo Harry a Niall - o estos te roban.

\- Habrá que hablar del sueldo y las condiciones - asintió el rubio siguiendo con la broma.

\- Ponlas tú, las que sean - fue la respuesta de Harry, y el irlandés tuvo que recordarse que estaban bromeando.

\- ¡Harold! - llamó Louis - ¡A ver cuántas haces en un minuto!

Tras el grito del chico, Harry y Niall cruzaron una mirada, y después de que el rubio se recolocase y le asintiese a su amigo para darle a entender que lo tenía bien sujeto, éste se calló para centrarse en el ejercicio.

Lo que no hizo fue apartar los ojos de los de Niall, que con una sonrisa lo animaba con Liam mientras los otros dos decidían ir en contra de él.

Sesenta segundos después, y todavía con la mirada de Harry clavada en la suya, Niall se dio cuenta de que había accedido a ayudarlo con los ejercicios, lo que quería decir que iba a encontrarse en aquella posición bastante a menudo seguramente.

Cuando a Liam y a Harry les diese por hacer ejercicio y no hubiese un gimnasio cerca, lo que dado su horario podía ser bastante a menudo, iba a verse tal y como estaba en aquel momento, y al tiempo que se daba cuenta de eso dio por inaugurada la temporada de Niall-no-te-agaches-y-le-entres-a-Harry-porque-no-sería-la-mejor-de-tus-ideas, y lo peor fue que no le importó lo más mínimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tará! 
> 
> He aquí el segundo capítulo, y más importante, he aquí yo misma suplicando perdón por la tardanza. Este parón a lo serie americana de televisión no ha sido para nada intencionado, y ha sido por una serie de cosas pasando todas a la vez a este lado de la pantalla del ordenador.
> 
> El caso, que me arrastro por el fango pidiendo perdón por la tardanza, os ruego que si os gusta la historia no la abandonéis por cosas de las que tiene culpa su escritora, no ella, y para compensaros el feo mañana os traigo el siguiente capítulo. (Sí, intento comprar el perdón... vamos a ver si funciona...)
> 
> Y bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?, ¿pinta interesante?, ¿será Niall un entrenador muy profesional o lo mandará todo a la mierda y por fin irá a por Harry?... Las respuestas en el próximo episodio (vosotros no sé, pero yo me escucho decir esto con voz de teletienda, jeje)
> 
> Ya sabéis, comentarios, kudos, tomatazos (a poder ser no me deis en la cabeza), y demás son bienvenidos y celebrados con saltitos, y si os queréis pasar mi tumblr, es [este](http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> Un beso,  
> Deb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias a argenya por hacer de editorial :)

Lo que Niall había pensado aquel día en los ensayos no había podido probarse más cierto. A partir de aquel día se volvió costumbre lo de que si Harry hacía ejercicio él anduviese cerca, cuando el chico y Liam iban al gimnasio no, pero si tenían un rato libre en los ensayos, o estaban en el autobús y se aburría, acababa haciendo flexiones o abdominales, y mientras Liam no podía ocultar su orgullo porque ahora Harry se tomase en serio el hacer ejercicio, Niall se esforzaba por ocultar sus babas.

Realmente había llegado a sentirse orgulloso de su capacidad para contenerse, para no quedarse pasmado mirando para su amigo, o para no hacer ninguna barbaridad que conllevase llevar las manos, la boca, o todo su cuerpo, a donde no debía. Había estado muy orgulloso de si mismo, mucho, muchísimo, hasta aquella tarde.

Harry debía de haberse olvidado de que él era gay, o lo tenía por una persona muy casta y pura, porque no había manera de que alguien atraído por el género masculino no se viese afectado por el hecho de tener a Harry Styles entre las piernas, recién salido de la ducha, con solo unos shorts de baloncesto, que le tenía que haber robado a Liam, puestos.

Niall estaba sufriendo.

Y a punto de hiperventilar. Y de volver a sufrir una taquicardia de las que aquella cercanía le provocaba al principio.

Y mientras Niall intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sufrir un aneurisma, o ganarse una orden de alejamiento, Harry estaba tan tranquilo buscando algo en la televisión antes de ponerse a hacer sus puñeteros abdominales.

Y estaba sentado, lo que quería decir que estaba aún más cerca de Niall, lo que quería decir que el rubio estaba a escasos segundos de no hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Solo estaban ellos dos y Louis en la habitación del hotel, y el irlandés estaba rezando todo lo que había aprendido en su época de colegio católico para que Lou se quedase exactamente donde estaba.

Tirado en la cama y evitando un asalto sexual.

\- Lou, ¿no ibas a bajar a la piscina con Liam? - cuestionó Harry mientras arrugaba la nariz al no encontrar nada que le interesase en la programación.

Fue oír aquellas palabras y que Niall se atragantase con su propia saliva.

¿¿Bajar a la piscina?? ¡Louis no podía irse! ¡Si Louis se iba a Niall se le iban a olvidar muchas cosas! Como por qué no podía agacharse a secar las gotas de agua de la clavícula de Harry con la boca...

Al sorprenderse pensando aquello Niall enrojeció y abrió los ojos como platos. Louis no podía irse, no podía irse, no podía irse, no podía irse o aquello sería una desgracia.

\- Ummm... estoy vago - respondió el chico.

Alabado sea Dios, pensó Niall.

\- Lou, no puedes darle plantón - insistió Harry - Baja.

Aquella respuesta hizo que el irlandés tuviese que contenerse para no golpearse con la palma de la mano en la frente. ¿¡Qué tipo problema tenía Harry!?

Era mejor que Louis se quedase exactamente donde estaba; mucho mejor para Louis, que por lo visto no quería moverse, mucho mejor para Niall, que lo necesitaba para recordar las cosas que no podía hacer, y mucho mejor para Harry, a no ser que quisiera verse asaltado de pronto y con una lengua ajena en la boca. Mucho mejor que Louis se quedase, definitivamente.

\- Supondrá que me ha dado por hacer el vago, no pasa nada - dijo Louis, arrebujándose más en la cama del irlandés y deshaciéndola, cosa que a éste no pudo importarle menos.

\- Lou, baja - se repitió Harry con seriedad - Que Liam tenga la paciencia de un santo no quiere decir que puedas hacerle un feo cuando te apetezca.

\- No quiero moverme - lloriqueó el chico desde la cama.

\- Louis.... - insistió el moreno, sonando más como una madre llegando al borde de su paciencia que como un amigo preocupado.

\- Liam ya habrá asumido que no baja Haz, - se sumó Niall, decidiendo tomar su salvación en sus propias manos - y estará pensando como devolvérsela; no es la primera vez que lo planta.

\- Eso, Nialler tiene razón - apostilló Louis, girando sobre si mismo para abrazarse a la almohada, con toda la intención de echarse una buena siesta - Umm, me gusta tu champú Nialler, - dijo con la nariz enterrada en la funda da la almohada - huele rico.

\- Louis. Piscina. Ya - ordenó Harry señalando la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el irlandés.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Niall me deja quedarme y me defiende de Liam! - negó Louis enfurruñado.

\- Eso, yo lo defiendo... - empezó a decir el rubio.

\- ¡Ni! - protestó Harry, estirando las letras todo lo posible en un mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos - No lo apoyes; tiene que bajar, Liam está solo, y aburrido, y se acaba de perder el cumpleaños de su madre y está de bajón.

Niall ni siquiera registró lo que el chico dijo después de llamarlo. Harry ya lo había ganado con el Ni. Maldito fuera el diminutivo, y también los ojos del moreno.

\- Lou, tiene razón - se encontró diciendo el irlandés a pesar de saber que era una mala idea; una idea nefasta, aquello era lo que era.

\- ¡Agggh! - protestó Louis - Me había olvidado de lo de su madre - dijo mientras se incorporaba y se estiraba - ¡Echadme de menos! - chilló mientras salía por la puerta, girándose para lanzarle una mirada furibunda a Harry - ¡Y no se me olvida que me echas Harold!

\- ¡Te invitaba a irte! - respondió su amigo.

\- Ya te estoy echando de menos Lou - añadió Niall riendo al ver la disputa que se traían, aunque realmente ya echaba de menos a su amigo. Se estaba llevando con él su sentido común.

\- Mira Harold, Niall ya me echa de menos; plantéatelo - dijo Louis antes de hacerle una pedorreta, lanzarle un beso al irlandés, y cerrar de un portazo.

Niall se quedó mirando la puerta, riendo ante la dramática salida del chico, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que notó un dedo clavarse con insistencia en sus costillas, sin pensar demasiado giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry, y entonces recordó porque había estado mirando la madera con tanto interés.

Harry estaba jodidamente cerca.

\- ¿Va en serio? - preguntó el moreno mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿Eh? - cuestionó Niall confuso, parpadeando para centrarse en lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, y no en lo que a él le apetecía hacerle a su amigo.

\- Lo de Lou - se explicó Harry - Lo de querer que se quedase, ¿te aburres conmigo? - preguntó, todavía mordisqueándose el labio.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - se extrañó el irlandés - No... no, ¡no me aburro contigo! - aseguró después de trabarse con sus propias palabras.

\- Si quieres bajar con ellos... - ofreció el otro, aunque habló tan bajo que costaba trabajo escucharlo - No tienes porque quedarte y echarme una mano, lo mismo no te apetece y yo...

\- ¡Haz! - lo cortó Niall decidido y sonriendo - Ver a esos dos ahogarse en la piscina no es un planazo que me esté perdiendo; aquí hay aire acondicionado y... nunca me aburro contigo - finalizó, dándose una palmadita en la espalda mentalmente por no haber dicho "y estás tú" para acabar su explicación.

\- ¿Seguro? - quiso asegurarse Harry, empezando a sonreír de nuevo.

\- Seguro - rió Niall - Ahora dame el mando a mí, que lo que pongamos en la tele lo elijo yo. Viene en el contrato - le dijo arrebatándole el mando de la tele y poniendo una mano en su pecho para empujarlo.

El moreno dejó que le quitase el mando, pero cerró una mano en torno a su antebrazo para que dejase de empujarlo y se inclinó hacia adelante para darle en un beso en la mejilla.

\- Pon lo que quieras, total, yo nunca miro a la tele - le dijo soltándolo y apoyándose por fin en el suelo para empezar los ejercicios, dedicándole una de aquellas sonrisas que hacían gritar a miles de chicas como si no hubiese mañana, y a Niall interiormente.

 

* * *

 

 ¿¿Qué acababa de pasar allí??

Había dos opciones; Harry acababa de flirtear descaradamente con él, después de preocuparse por si no quería pasar tiempo a solas con él. Lo cual era improbable, muy improbable; completamente imposible más bien, de esas cosas que solo pasaban en la cabeza de Niall cuando dormía, y cuando estaba despierto también, para qué mentir.

O la opción normal. La lógica. La acertada.

Harry simplemente era un pedazo de pan que se había preocupado por si Niall se estaba sintiendo obligado a quedarse con él; y había constatado lo obvio, le mesita que había en la habitación le iba a tapar las vistas cuando estuviese con la espalda en el suelo, así que no iba a ver mucho de lo que saliese por la tele.

Tenía que ser aquella opción, aquella era la única opción posible, la otra era una que Niall quería con todas sus fuerzas, una por la que sería hasta capaz de ponerle velas a San Patricio, o al santo correspondiente, tendría que preguntarle a su abuela, pero no la opción acertada en aquel momento.

\- Ni - llamó Harry, y al ver que tenía la atención del rubio llevó las manos a sus muslos para tirar un poco de él - Estoy descalzo, me aplastabas los dedos - explicó sonriente.

Niall asintió con una sonrisa propia, que esperaba que transmitiese algo como: No te preocupes, problema solucionado, y no lo que estaba pensando que iba más por la línea de: Acércame más a ti y voy a acabar encima tuya cuando te descuides, o mejor, vuelve a cogerme así y tírame tú. Y hazlo ahora.

Harry resopló y se estiró antes de seguir, y el gesto hizo que a Niall le costase tragar y volviese toda su concentración a apretar los botones del mando casi con saña.

El muy desgraciado iba a acabar matándolo; le daba igual que se hubiese movido así para estirar los músculos de la espalda, o del abdomen, ¡o de cualquiera parte del cuerpo que tuviese músculos! Lo único que él había registrado era como se arqueaba delante de sus ojos, dejando su torso bastante más cerca de él de lo que era bueno para la salud. Al menos la suya mental.

Se obligó a apartar la vista del moreno, y esperó no estar apretando demasiado sus piernas, que con otro resoplido siguió con sus abdominales, y también apartó de su mente la idea de ofrecerle un masaje si tanto le estaban tirando algunos músculos; suspiró, y acto seguido se deshizo del mando, al encontrarse a Bob Esponja en la pantalla.

¡Dibujos! Algo inocente e infantil era lo que le venía mejor en aquel momento. Algo que lo alejase de todos aquellos pensamientos impuros, inapropiados, y seguramente hasta catalogados por satánicos por alguna de las amigas de su abuela si es que llegaban a enterarse de que los tenía. Aunque no creía poder dar con alguna realidad en la que él fuese a acabar confesándoles a las amigas de su abuela, ni más ni menos, que agacharse y recorrer desde el ombligo hasta la mandíbula de Harry con la lengua, para luego besarlo como si no hubiese mañana, era algo en lo que pensaba a menudo.

¡Dibujos! Necesitaba centrarse en los dibujos, y en su abuela, seguro que aquello también ayudaba.

Aunque su abuela tuviese la manía de decirle que su amigo especial, ósea Harry, podía ir a casa de visita cuando fuese. Guiño, guiño, guiño. Los tres gestos siempre incluidos, y culpables de que Greg tuviese que fingir un ataque de tos para que su abuela no le riñese por reírse de su hermano pequeño.

Quizás pensar en su abuela no fuese tan buena idea... aunque refugiarse en unos dibujos con un supuesto gran tinte homosexual tampoco era de las mejores que se le podían haber ocurrido... y menos con la respiración de Harry golpeando contra él cada pocos segundos... ¡Que Bob Esponja se tirase a quien quisiera, pero que empezase a cantar la ridícula cancioncita ya!

\- ¿En serio Ni? - protestó  Harry - ¿Bob Esponja ahora?

\- ¡Eh! ¡Es divertido! - se defendió el rubio girando la cabeza para mirarlo, y al hacerlo se encontró a Harry más cerca de lo que esperaba, como le pasaba a menudo, pero esta vez demasiado cerca.

Él giró al tiempo que el chico se incorporaba, y de pronto sintió una nariz chocar con la suya, y lo que fue peor, unos labios contra los suyos.

Se estaban besando. Harry y él se estaban besando. No, corrección; él era gilipollas, se había echado más hacia adelante sin darse cuenta y, como era aún más idiota, había girado sin previo aviso haciendo que su amigo chocase con él, haciendo que acabasen boca contra boca.

Su primer beso con Harry, y no podía ser un error más grande.

Todo aquello pasó por su mente a la velocidad de la luz, y yendo en contra de lo que todo su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos se apartó.

\- ¡Lo siento! - exclamó sincero mientras se echaba hacía atrás.

\- ¡Agggh! - exclamó Harry dejándose caer y cubriéndose la cara con los antebrazos.

\- Haz, no te enfades - pidió Niall con un hilo de voz, mientras se gritaba que tenía que moverse y salir de encima de su amigo, pero fue incapaz de hacer caso a su cerebro.

Y en aquel momento Bob Esponja decidía ponerse a cantar... si que era oportuna la esponja del demonio.

\- Haz... yo no... - intentó seguir, llevando una mano temblorosa a la rodilla del moreno, y cambiando de idea nada más tocarlo. ¡Su primer beso con Harry! ¡Y lo estropeaba de aquella manera! - Fue un accidente - insistió desesperado, porque su amigo aún no había vuelto a mirarlo, y la idea de que no volviese a mirarlo a la cara lo rompía.

Y lo peor es que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, iba a pasar todo por un beso accidental, por un choque que había durado segundos y aún así le había sabido a gloria; sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando la lengua por el labio inferior, intentando quedarse un poco más con la sensación, y quiso que la tierra se lo tragase al ver que justo entonces Harry había decidido volver a mirarlo.

\- Yo... yo no quería.. - empezó a decir, ansioso por dar con las palabras que pudiesen arreglar lo que Harry acababa de ver.

\- Yo sí - lo interrumpió el chico incorporándose con una sonrisa.

Y de pronto Niall sintió una mano en su nuca obligándolo a despegar los ojos del suelo, otra en su camiseta tirando de él, y de nuevo los labios de Harry en los suyos.

Harry lo estaba besando. Y no estaba siendo un accidente. La primera vez no había sido un accidente. Y el segundo en que tardó en asimilar aquello fue todo el tiempo que tardó en responder.

Poco más pudo hacer que llevar las manos a la cabeza de Harry, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo, todavía algo húmedo por la ducha, para acercarlo contra él y demostrarle que no quería que se apartarse, porque fue el chico quien lo besó, y quien siguió haciéndolo como si quisiese dejarle claro que aquello no era ningún accidente.

Y era imposible que Niall se equivocase otra vez, no con la manera en que Harry presionaba los labios contra los suyos, no por cómo mordió su labio inferior con cuidado, no por cómo cerró el puño más, arrugando su camiseta, para inclinarlo algo más sobre él, y cuando lo notó sonreír mientras lo besaba Niall no pudo intentar resistirse a su agarre para besarlo él y no solo devolverle el beso como buenamente podía.

Inclinó la cabeza como pudo para intentarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Harry apretase su nuca con más fuerza para impedírselo, y que se alejase de él llevándose su labio inferior entre los suyos. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara el moreno apartó las manos de él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada, y volvió a apoyar la espalda en el suelo.

\- No fue un accidente - dijo sonriéndole más, y haciendo ademán de volver a colocar los brazos para seguir con los abdominales repitió el gesto que había llevado a cabo Niall, y que había dejado claro que el rubio también había querido aquel primer beso atropellado, y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Niall abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar allí, lo que estaba pasando allí. Harry acababa de confirmárselo, no había sido un accidente. En otras palabras, Harry había querido besarlo.

Harry lo había besado y, cuando había visto que él también quería aquel beso, había vuelto a hacerlo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, no era él quien se había echado para adelante, era el moreno quien había tirado de él, y quien había tenido miedo de que no quisiese quedarse a solas con él, ¡y quien prácticamente había echado a Louis de la habitación!

¡Era la primera opción! Y dado que él no había puesto ninguna vela iba a tener que agradecérselo a su abuela.

A medida que su cerebro por fin entendía lo que acababa de pasar se debió de ir notando en su cara, porque de pronto escuchó a Harry reír entre dientes, y fue consciente de que Harry lo había besado y él estaba allí, sin hacer nada, perdiendo el tiempo en alucinar, cuando el moreno se las había ingeniado para provocar el momento idóneo que él llevaba esperando siglos.

Porque era idóneo; Bob Esponja seguía cantando a voz en grito, él casi había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad al pensar que la había cagado, y Harry tenía que estar empezando a acodarse de toda su familia porque aún no había dicho nada, pero lo había besado, y aquello era todo lo que importaba para que para él fuese perfecto.

Harry lo había besado, ¡y él aún no se había movido!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tará!
> 
> Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente. Sé que es cortito, pero o paraba ahí o esto seguía y seguía, y seguíiiiiiiia, y se alargaba demasiado, así que podéis lanzar un tomate a dos si no os gusta mucho el punto de corte, jeje.
> 
> Para quien quiera pasarse, os dejo mi tumblr como siempre, es este de aquí aquí
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene en el próximo, besos;  
> Deb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a argenya como siempre, por hacer de editorial :)
> 
> Y aquí vamos, empezando justo donde lo dejamos la semana pasada.

¿¡Cómo podía no haberse movido aún!?

Y de pronto lo hizo, después de haber luchado a brazo partido consigo mismo por no hacer lo que siempre había pensado una locura, lo estaba haciendo; se tiró sobre Harry, que por lo visto había reanudado los abdominales mientras lo dejaba centrarse, volviendo a juntar sus bocas y echó los brazos en torno a su cuello, haciendo que el chico impactase de golpe contra el suelo.

No eran un accidente, era algo que Niall llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, y no quería que el moreno tuviese ninguna duda de ello.

\- Perdona - dijo contra sus labios al darse cuenta de que lo había tirado, intentando mover los brazos para dejar que se colocase mejor.

\- No es nada, no es nada - respondió Harry con prisa, llevando una mano a su cintura para apretarlo contra él, ayudado por la pierna que cerró sobre una de las suyas, y la otra a su cuello para hacerlo descender sobre su boca de nuevo.

\- Vaya si es algo - murmuró Niall separándose un segundo, apañándose para moverse al fin y sujetar la cabeza de Harry en la palma de su mano, evitando que la apoyase en el suelo y sujetándolo a la vez para volver a besarlo.

Harry rió al escucharlo y entender que se refería a ellos, no al golpe, pero Niall cortó su risa de golpe, aprovechándose de ella para colar su lengua en su boca, y el moreno se olvidó de todo lo que no fuese devolver el beso. Y de pronto Niall se encontró con que era él quien estaba atrapado entre un cuerpo y el suelo, y no pudo parecerle mejor.

Harry y él se enredaron en una guerra por llevar el ritmo del beso, por explorar la boca el otro, por saborear al otro; y aunque en aquel ángulo el moreno se las había apañado para acariciar su mandíbula y ladear su cabeza para su propio beneficio a la vez, él podía disfrutar de pasear sus manos por la espalda y el pecho descubierto del chico, así que estaba lejos de protestar.

Harry se las ingenió para colar una mano bajo su camiseta, aunque estaban completamente pegados, y el simple gesto de que acariciase sus costillas con la yema de los dedos hizo que fuese real del todo para Niall, que se obligó a apretar la cinturilla del pantalón del moreno con fuerza para no dejar que su mano bajase más allá de su espalda.

\- Y tú pretendías ver Bob Esponja... - murmuró Harry divertido, apartando su boca de la del irlandés, para volver a darle un beso que duró un segundo, pero que hizo sonreír al chico, antes de llevar los labios a su cuello.

\- Intentaba.... intentaba - empezó dos veces el rubio, porque el que Harry estuviese clavando los dientes justo encima dónde su pulso se notaba disparado no lo estaba ayudando a hablar, aunque tampoco era que le importase demasiado - no cometer un asalto sexual. No sabía que iba a ser consentido - dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza para que el chico tuviese más acceso a su piel.

\- Casi mato a Lou, - comentó el otro tras dejar un beso tras su oreja, recorriendo con la nariz el mismo camino que había hecho sus labios para poder seguir hablando - llevo siglos queriendo hacer esto, y me prometí que de hoy no pasaba, y el muy capullo no se iba - finalizó con prisa para poder volver a besarlo.

\- ¿Siglos? - cuestionó Niall, tirando un poco de los rizos de Harry para conseguir colar la palabra entre sus bocas.

\- Ajá - contestó el moreno, moviéndose para quedar sentado sobre el chico, cosa contra la que el irlandés dejó escapar un gruñido hasta que vio que sus intenciones eran sacar su camiseta del medio, de una manera lenta y tortuosa, porque centímetro de piel que iba apareciendo, centímetro que recorría con la nariz o la lengua - Siglos. Y ya no sabía qué hacer; me puse a hacer ejercicio a tu lado casi desnudo, si así no conseguía que lo entendieses se me acababan las maneras de insinuarme.

\- Podías haberme besado tú - ofreció Niall con una risa, que acabó siendo otro sonido al aprovechar Harry para mordisquear en torno a su ombligo, al tiempo que una de sus manos iba de nuevo a la nuca del moreno para acariciarlo y al mismo tiempo pretender dejarlo ahí.

\- Lo he hecho, ¿no? - le preguntó  Harry con una sonrisa, moviéndose para dejar un beso en la palma de su mano cuando la apoyó en su mejilla - No aguantaba más, y Louis decía que si no me movía te ibas a cansar, y a irte con otro...

\- ¿Lou lo sabe? - se asombró el irlandés, dejando que el chico tirase de él lo suficiente como para sentarlo y sacar su camiseta de en medio de una vez. Piel contra piel. Aquello mejoraba por momentos - No me voy a ir con otro. No me quiero ir con otro. No hay otro. - añadió precipitado, antes de tener tiempo de pensar que era decir demasiado, y queriendo sacarle la idea a su amigo - ¿amigo? - de la cabeza cuanto antes, para después llevar su boca a la clavícula del chico, y de la misma forma en que Harry se había arqueado en el suelo lo hizo ahora entre sus brazos.

\- Lo sabe - confirmó Harry en un susurro, cerrando los ojos mientras acariciaba la espalda de Niall con una mano, y con la otra tironeaba con suavidad del pelo de su nuca, empujándolo más contra él casi sin darse cuenta - Por eso últimamente no hace más que molestar; se pega a ti, se duerme en tu cama, dice que tu champú huele bien... - fue añadiendo con fastidio, y mientras hablaba apretó más al chico contra él, ahora siendo completamente  consciente de ello, necesitándolo - Sabe que me pone de los nervios, y no puedo protestar y...

\- Puedes protestar - dijo Niall, levantando la cabeza de pronto para darle un beso corto pero intenso, un beso que le sirvió para callar a Harry con fuerza, para colar su lengua en su boca tan sólo un momento, para hacer que el moreno arañase su espalda al sujetarse a él, y para que intentase seguir sus labios cuando se apartó y los dejó en su cuello - Puedes protestar - insistió.

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó Harry casi incrédulo, casi sin aliento por mover su pelvis contra la del rubio.

Niall asintió contra su hombro, y lo mordió con suavidad mientras una de sus manos decidía que si el moreno acababa de decidir moverse así contra él, no había nada malo en que el pasase el agarre de su cintura a su trasero.

Y no debía de haber nada malo, más bien todo lo contrario, porque Harry literalmente lo obligó a volver a besarlo.

Y aquello seguía siendo completamente surrealista para Niall, pero era real, estaba pasando, lo estaba viviendo; y aunque cada segundo de aquello hacía que le pareciese increíble también era lo que le dejaba claro que estaba sucediendo de verdad. Aquello no podría pasar ni en sus mejores sueños.

Literalmente. Tenía unos cuantos que podían servir de prueba de ello, y aunque su imaginación y sus ganas le habían dado unas cuantas imágenes la mar de vívidas, unos cuantos despertares más que agitados, y otros tantos que lo habían obligado a cambiar de cama y a abrazarse a Harry, que lo había recibido de buena gana, seguramente pensando que el rubio echaba de menos su casa, no a él, que era el verdadero motivo por el que Niall había ido buscando sus brazos; nada superaba a aquello.

Ni siquiera le hacía sombra, y aún así se tenía que agarrar a cada sensación para asegurarse de que estaba allí. Con Harry. Y estaban juntos.

Pero estaba sintiendo tanto que tenía un abanico gigante de opciones entre las que escoger para sentir cómo de verdadero era aquello. La forma en que Harry estaba asaltando su boca sin piedad, que lo hacía responderle de la misma manera; la manera en la que el chico se seguía moviendo contra él, que hacía que él intentase hacer lo mismo como mejor podía estando así sentado, prácticamente preso entre las piernas del moreno que estaba de rodillas sobre él; los sonidos que estaba escuchando, que estaba seguro que eran eco de los suyos a los que no les prestaba atención alguna, cuando sus manos apretaban algo más, su lengua saboreaba algo más, sus dientes se clavaban o sus estremecimientos lo traicionaban.

Y quería aquello, quería todo aquello y más; quería que las cosas siguiesen subiendo de temperatura, asfixiarse contra Harry, cuyo pelo había acabado por secarse entre los tirones y las caricias de sus dedos, no sentir en lo más absoluto el aire acondicionado al que tanto había jurado querer y adorar, y que ahora no estaba haciendo en absoluto su trabajo. Quería que aquello acabase como era obvio que iba a acabar, bueno, no, no quería que acabase; quería seguir sintiendo aquello, sentir más, hacer sentir a Harry, deshacer su cama del todo y que si alguien volvía a tumbarse en ella no pudiese oler su champú, porque su olor estaría mezclado con el de Harry.

Quería tanto que entre los movimientos y los roces del moreno le costó recordar que quería decirle algo; podría ser una soberana tontería, pero él necesitaba decírselo, dejarle claro lo que significaba para él aquello, lo que realmente quería y, si en medio de todo aquel desenfreno había entendido bien, a Harry también le vendría bien oírlo.

\- Haz... - intentó, riendo al escuchar el quejido del chico al cortar el beso, aunque el moreno decidió acallarlo contra su cuello - Haz, para, mírame un momento.

Al momento el chico se incorporó, quedándose completamente quieto, moviendo las manos hasta dejarlas en sus mejillas, y mirándolo preocupado, lo que hizo que Niall no pudiese evitar la sonrisa y darle un beso rápido para asegurar que todo estaba bien.

Sólo rozó sus labios con los suyos, pero la manera en que los hombros del chico se relajaron y la sonrisa volvió a su cara lo valió.

\- Puedes protestar cuando quieras - dijo, volviendo a lo que antes le había asegurado - Por Louis, o por quien sea... quiero decir... - empezó a trastabillar nervioso, y apartó la mirada de los ojos de Harry al suelo.

No duró mucho, el moreno buscó con una mano el mando de la televisión y le quitó el volumen que hasta entonces no los había molestado, que realmente ni habían registrado después de haberse besado una tercera vez, y una vez que lo hizo volvió a coger su cara entre las manos con suavidad para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Ni? - preguntó con una sonrisa radiante, asintiendo acto seguido, como si así quisiera recalcarle que podía decirle lo que fuese; aunque más que el asentimiento fuero su tono, el diminutivo ya tan familiar entre ellos, su sonrisa y la caricia de sus pulgares sobre sus pómulos lo que hizo que Niall se relajase.

\- Quiero decir, - empezó el chico, parando a coger una bocanada de aire y cerrando los dedos de sus manos en torno a las muñecas del otro - que si quieres tener todo el derecho del mundo a protestar yo quiero que lo tengas. Y a besarme cuando te dé la gana. Y a helarme con los pies por las noches. Y a esto - y esa frase la especificó llevando una mano a sus caderas para presionarlo más en su regazo - Pero también a venir a cenar a Mullingar en Navidad y.... joder, decir todo esto ahora no tiene sentido - se lamentó con una risa nerviosa.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que los dos contuviesen el aliento por el roce de sus cuerpos, y le dio un beso tan calmado que fue la antítesis de todo lo que estaba pasando en la habitación, y se apartó de él asintiendo de nuevo, animándolo a continuar.

\- Quiero decir que si tú quieres, yo quiero - habló Niall con los ojos cerrados - Que seas mi novio... o que salgas conmigo; sí, eso suena menos ñoño - decidió asintiendo para si mismo, y se obligó a abrir los ojos a pesar de la vergüenza.

\- Por querer quiero ser tu marido, - respondió Harry con una sonrisa, mientras con una mano acariciaba su mejilla y los dedos de la otra jugaban con los mechones de su nuca - pero vale, vamos a empezar por novio - finalizó encogiéndose de hombros, y al momento Niall se estiró para poder volver a besarlo.

Y de pronto el aire acondicionado volvió a desaparecer, la distancia a ser un mundo y el contacto de sus cuerpos poco, y cuando de la garganta de Niall se escapó un gemido que hizo a Harry temblar de arriba a abajo fue obvio que hacía tiempo que habían pasado el punto de no retorno.

\- Vale, vale - murmuró Harry contra su boca, intentando controlar su voz para no repetir el mismo sonido mientras intentaba hablar - ¿la cama? - preguntó, sin hacer ademán ninguno de levantarse.

\- Lejos - respondió el rubio echándose para atrás, encargándose de llevárselo con él, y mordisqueando su mandíbula al tiempo.

\- Mucho, muy lejos - asintió el otro convencido, moviendo los brazos para apoyar la palma de una mano al lado de la cabeza de Niall para no aplastarlo, y realmente para dejar sitio entre los dos para colar la otra y poder tironear de sus pantalones, como el rubio estaba haciendo con los suyos.

 

* * *

 

 

\- ¡La madre de Dios! ¡Liam! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

El grito hizo que los chicos se separasen de pronto, al menos sus bocas, porque fueron incapaces de hacer otra cosa que no fuese girar la cabeza hacia la puerta, y al hacerlo se encontraron a Louis con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¡Voy a despertar a Zayn! - se escuchó al fondo del pasillo.

\- ¡Ven ahora mismo! ¡Niall está agarrando el culo de Harold, por dentro de los pantalones! Y... ¿qué tocan tus manitas Harold? ¿Cómo está Niall Junior? ¿Contento? - preguntó riendo, aunque pronto tuvo que agacharse para evitar el mando de la televisión que había salido despedido contra su cabeza - ¡Harold!

\- Baja la voz - siseó el moreno, que había conseguido reaccionar de golpe ante los gritos de su amigo, y cuyo primer movimiento había sido sentarse para subir los calzoncillos y los pantalones de su recién estrenado novio, para cubrirlo de la mirada insistente de Louis - No hace falta que te oigan en recepción. ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, o más bien exigió saber, girando a dedicarle una sonrisa dulce a Niall, que con manos temblorosas consiguió subirle los pantalones a él.

\- ¿¡El qué!? - preguntó Liam, apareciendo de pronto a la carrera tras Louis - ¡Ai la leche! - exclamó al ver a sus dos amigos en el suelo, despeinados, acalorados y sin manera alguna de disimular que acababan de ser claramente interrumpidos - ¡Voy a por Zayn! - añadió antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - repitió Harry mirando a Louis casi iracundo, entrelazando a su vez los dedos con los de la mano que Niall había movido para apretar su costado, buscando calmarlo y calmarse a la vez.

\- ¡Que cucos sois! ¡Como un anuncio de Benetton! - dijo Louis dando una palmada - ¿Yo no os había dejado al revés?

\- ¡Louis! - lo volvió a reprender Harry.

\- Vale, vale - se excusó el chico levantando los brazos - Nos cansamos de la piscina, y veníamos a ver cómo hacíais el idiota y os costaba la vida no darle un buen morreo al otro, y después necesitabais ambos una ducha fría pero, - dijo alargando la primera sílaba de la palabra todo lo posible - parece que nos perdimos lo divertido y llegamos a provocar la ducha - acabó riendo.

Niall ahogó un gruñido, y giró la cabeza para dejar de mirar a su amigo, porque si en aquel momento se dejaba llevar por las ganas lo mataría, o lo empujaría, le quitaría la llave y volvería a lo que estaba. De hecho prefería aquella opción, matarlo le quitaría tiempo y energía; tiempo y energía que prefería dedicar a otra cosa; a su novio, para ser sinceros.

Su novio.

Pensar en la palabra y sonreír como un idiota fue todo una, y se alegró de que en aquel momento ni Louis ni dicho novio estuviesen viendo su cara.

\- ¿Os lo montáis con Bob Esponja de fondo? - preguntó Louis con fingido horror - ¡Pervertidos! Harold, - añadió riendo - Nialler se avergüenza, está como un tomate, quizás deberías levantarte, porque obviamente le da vergüenza que os hayamos pillado. Le da vergüenza, le da vergüenza... - canturreó tras dirigirse a su mejor amigo riendo.

Niall decidió seguir mirando la televisión, dejando que su novio y su mejor amigo se matasen, ganando así algo de tiempo para pensar en el mismo Bob Esponja y así poder levantarse del suelo sin provocar más comentarios cuando el resto llegase, pero la manera en que el agarre de la mano de Harry en la suya cedió, y notar como los dedos del moreno temblaban hizo que girase la cabeza hacia él como un resorte.

Harry lo estaba mirando, mordiéndose el labio y algo pálido, ignorando por completo la cancioncilla de Louis, de la misma manera en que ignoró sus ojos cuando Niall intentó buscar los suyos, y el rubio de pronto tuvo un momento de clarividencia y entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Harry se había creído las palabras de Louis. Pensaba que se avergonzaba de él, y no era raro, porque no había dicho ni una palabra desde que los habían encontrado así.

¿¡En qué mundo iba él a avergonzarse de Harry!? Se había quedado casi catatónico porque había sido mucha emoción junta, y porque si se movía mucho iba darles motivos para reírse más de ellos, y porque si no se contenía iba a volver a besarlo, y porque... ¡ya estaba bien de quedarse paralizado! ¡Era la segunda vez aquella tarde!

\- Lou, toma - dijo llamando a su amigo, pasándole el mando, que había vuelto a caer al lado de su hombro, con la mano libre, porque la otra había estrechado la de Harry con fuerza.

\- ¿Quieres que le de voz a Bob, Nialler? - le contestó el chico riendo - ¿Te da más morbo? Es la voz de Patricio, ¿verdad?

\- Es para que te entretengas - le respondió el rubio con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba, gesto que hizo que Harry, todavía concentrado en el suelo, hiciese ademán de levantarse - A ti ya te entretengo yo - le dijo, posando las manos en sus caderas para evitar que se levantase y agachando la cabeza, porque el chico se había encogido sobre si mismo, para dedicarle una sonrisa y besarlo.

Harry sonrió contra su boca al tiempo que echaba los brazos en torno a su cuello y le devolvía el beso, y Louis ahogó una exclamación.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Sigo aquí!

\- La tele Lou, mira la tele - contestó Niall sin prestarle atención alguna a su amigo, volviendo a besar a su novio al instante, aunque las risas del chico lo hicieron complicado - ¿Prefieres que pare? - preguntó con descaro, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se asentó sobre sus rodillas y le tiró del pelo lo suficiente como para hacerlo levantar la cabeza y volver a besarlo, como si Louis no estuviese en la habitación, como si no fuesen a llegar Liam y Zayn, como si nada importase.

\- ¡Ya eran horas! - chilló Zayn al llegar a la puerta - Sois unos exagerados, de esto a: Haz y Nialler están haciéndolo en el suelo, hay bastante diferencia - reprendió a sus otros dos amigos mientras cerraba la puerta y Liam y él se tiraban en una de las camas.

-  Están en el suelo. Semidesnudos. Enrollándose - señaló Louis, que seguía de pie al lado del sofá boquiabierto, puntualizando cada palabra señalando con el dedo índice a sus amigos.

\- Sentados. Liam y tú también vais sin camiseta. Se están besando. Eran horas. - le respondió Zayn rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Venimos de la piscina! ¡No es lo mismo! - insistió Louis, que por toda respuesta esta vez recibió dos pares de ojos rodando - Bueno, vale, ¡pero se lo estaban montando! ¡Es verdad! ¡Liam y yo tenemos razón! - siguió buscando demostrarlo - ¡Si llega a entrar Paul lo dejan ciego!

\- Tío, por eso la gente llama a las puertas - rió Zayn.

\- ¡Todo internet cree que una señora de la limpieza te encontró bailando desnudo! - chilló Louis a modo de defensa.

\- Y, si me lo sigues recordando, todo internet verá lo que pase si se junta un Louis Tomlinson borracho, las luces apagadas y...

\- ¡No se habla de eso! ¡No se habla de eso! - lo cortó su amigo tapándose los oídos y dando vueltas sobre si mismo.

Ante semejantes vistas, y el recuerdo de lo que el chico no quería ni oír nombrar, el resto estalló en carcajadas, incluidos Harry y Niall.

Los chicos habían dejado de besarse en cuando Zayn y Liam habían llegado, de hecho poco más que rozar los labios contra los del otro habían hecho tras conseguir el grito angustiado de Louis porque, como Niall esperaba haber dejado claro con la sonrisa que le había dedicado a su novio tras el chillido de su amigo, había cosas, demasiado especiales, que no se hacían con Louis delante. No cuando las cosas podían acabar, qué narices, definitivamente iban a acabar con cosas que Louis no podía ver. Ni Louis ni nadie.

Pero cortar el beso, a regañadientes, había sido más que obvio que a regañadientes, no había impedido que se quedasen en el suelo en su propia burbuja. Al final Harry había acabado sentado entre las piernas de Niall, casi rodeándolo con las suyas, y estaban nariz contra nariz, las manos del moreno jugando con el pelo de la nuca del irlandés, y las de éste acariciando su espalda, y aunque habían estado prestando atención a la conversación de los otros tres no habían dejado de mirarse.

\- Enhorabuena - dijo Zayn cuando las risas se calmaron, tras ver que los chicos les estaban haciendo caso.

\- ¡Eso! - se sumó Liam - Y por cierto, hacéis muy buena pareja chicos, pero ahora les debo dinero a Greg y Gemma... - se lamentó sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿¡A mi hermano y su hermana!? - exclamó Niall, que en vez de dar las gracias como había estado a punto de hacer se encontró dando un grito estrangulado.

\- Todos les debemos dinero a Greg y Gemma - añadió Louis resoplando - Por eso no voy a exigir mi lugar como padrino en vuestra boda hasta que se me pase el enfado, ¡pero lo seré! - chilló mirando mal a Zayn y Liam.

\- Dos novios, dos padrinos - le recordó Zayn con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¡¿Hola?! ¡Tierra a las tres mellizas! - llamó su atención Harry mientras se ponía en pie y extendía una mano para tirar de Niall, que dejó que lo levantase e hizo ademán de ir a recoger su camiseta del suelo, aunque no llegó a hacerlo, porque su novio la pateó hasta debajo del sofá y lo giró para dejarlo de cara a la cama y seguir hablándole al resto con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y las manos contra su abdomen ya que lo había rodeado por la cintura - ¿Por qué les debéis dinero a nuestros hermanos?

\- Porque apostamos que no pasaría nada entre vosotros hasta Navidad - respondió Liam con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

\- Espera, espera, espera... - pidió Niall levantando una mano, y entrelazando los dedos de la otra con los de Harry - Lo sabíais los tres y, ¿a ninguno se os ocurrió avisarnos de que esto era mutuo?

\- No lo sabíamos seguro - se defendió Zayn - Además, yo siempre os dejo solos y me llevo a estos dos. Siempre. Sólo que no quería forzarlo - se explicó, ganándose una sonrisa de la pareja y relajándose contra las almohadas al ver por el gesto que quedaba libre de culpa.

\- ¡Greg se negó a confirmarlo! - gritó Liam al ver que las miradas se dirigían a él.

\- Voy a matar a Gemma... - murmuró Harry por lo bajo, olvidándose de la amenaza al girar Niall la cabeza lo suficiente como para dejar un beso en su mandíbula.

\- Y Gemma más que nada hizo liarnos, no sabíamos si era verdad o mentira - continuó Liam - Pero nos parecía que sí, pero que ibais demasiado lento, así que hasta Navidad nada; de todas maneras, me alegro de que nos equivocásemos - ofreció sincero, esperando que aquello lo librase del mismo modo que a Zayn, y tras un asentimiento de Niall y Harry, suspiró dejándose caer al lado del moreno en la cama.

\- Tú lo sabías - acusó Harry a Louis.

\- Y fui bueno y no le conté tu secreto a nadie - contestó su amigo con una sonrisa exagerada.

\- ¿Y no te pareció buena idea comentarme que Greg pensaba que tenía posibilidades? - inquirió Harry.

\- ¡Yo quería que pasase en Navidad! - lloriqueó Louis tumbándose en el sofá.

\- ¡Por eso no te ibas de la habitación! - exclamó Niall al caer en la cuenta de aquel detalle.

\- ¡Te mato! - decidió su novio, soltándolo para lanzarse encima de su amigo, golpeándolo con la guía de televisión, de grosor más que considerable - ¡Llevo meses llorándote! ¡Y pensando que era imposible!

\- ¡Y yo te decía que seguro que salía bien cada vez que me llorabas! - se defendió Louis, consiguiendo esquivar la guía, y arrojando a Harry al suelo - ¡Sólo intentaba no forzaros!

\- No cuela, Lou - lo avisó Zayn.

\- ¡A vosotros os coló! - protestó el chico.

\- ¡Ellos tienen decencia! - le respondió Harry, intentando levantarse para seguir con su venganza.

\- ¡¿Me estás llamando indecente?! - se ofendió su amigo, a punto de lanzarse sobre él para darle el mismo trato con la guía que había recibido, pero antes de poder hacerlo se vio obligado a levantarse poco a poco del sofá; más bien lo obligaron a levantarse del sofá de la más dolorosa de las maneras.

Retorciéndole la oreja sin piedad.

Niall le estaba retorciendo la oreja sin piedad.

\- Suelta la guía - ordenó el rubio - Ahora pídele perdón.

\- ¡Y una mi...! ¡Ai, ai, ai! ¡Perdón Harold! Lo siento mucho, no iba a esperar a Navidad lo juro, y prometo no tirarte nada pringoso en dos semanas. A ninguno. Y cambiaros la habitación por siempre jamás para daros la más apartada de Paul. Y darle mi postre a Niall una semana - se apresuró a ofrecer el chico, porque su amigo cortó su protesta con un tirón.

\- ¿Nos llega Haz? - cuestionó Niall riendo.

\- Sí - afirmó el chico poniéndose de pie y rodeándolos para volver a sujetar por la cintura a su novio, que soltó a su amigo para tirar de una de las manos que lo había rodeado y sentarse los dos en el sofá - ¿Peli? - preguntó al resto con una sonrisa, tras colocarse en el sofá con Niall en su regazo.

Liam y Zayn se acercaron al momento, empezando a discutir ya por qué iban a ver, y Louis fingió mirarlos mal antes de sentarse a su lado, decidiendo inclinarse para morderle una oreja a Niall en venganza.

\- No se muerde - lo regañó Harry, tirando más del rubio contra su cuerpo para impedírselo.

\- Eso significa no mordemos nosotros, pero tú sí, ¿verdad? - preguntó Liam al otro lado de Louis.

\- ¡Claro que significa eso! ¡Pareces tonto Liam! - exclamó Louis, golpeándolo a él con la guía.

\- ¿A mí quien me defiende? - protestó el chico mientras intentaba zafarse de los golpes - ¡Niall! ¡Vuelve a retorcerle la oreja! - pidió.

\- De eso nada - rió Louis - Eso es solo por Harold, porque ahora que han encontrado en el otro a su medio pingüino se tienen que defender, a ti te puedo seguir pegando.

Tras aquella frase entre golpes, tirones de oreja, risas y protestas los cinco se pusieron de acuerdo en que ver, aunque Niall realmente no colaboró mucho en la discusión.

Niall estaba ocupado asimilando que aquello había pasado de verdad, que ahora Harry era su novio, su novio; y que, aunque los habían interrumpido, se habían reído de ellos y lo seguirían haciendo, porque así era como funcionaban, sus amigos se alegraban por ellos. Así que los dejó discutir por la película, él iba a dedicar aquellas dos horas a acurrucarse contra Harry, a asaltar su cuello cuando el resto no estuviese mirando para hacerlo retorcerse en el sofá, y a disfrutar del cosquilleo que los dedos del chico le causaban al no dejar de acariciar su costado.

Las dos horas se le iban a hacer muy cortas. Y también muy largas.

\- No - escuchó decir a Harry, y sacudió la cabeza para obligarse a centrarse de nuevo en la conversación - No lo hacía sólo para intentar ligármelo.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Niall.

\- Lou preguntaba si ahora iba a dejar de entrenarme para las Olimpiadas - le respondió su novio con una sonrisa, echándole la lengua a su amigo, antes de dejar un beso en su sien.

\- Vamos, que aún vamos a ver como intentáis no echaros el uno sobre el otro mientras haces abdominales - bromeó Zayn.

\- Exacto - asintió Harry - Pero ahora cuando los acabe sí que podré tirármelo encima - acabó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¡Estamos delante! - protestó Liam riendo.

\- Y también entrasteis sin llamar, ahora os atenéis a las consecuencias - le respondió Niall de la misma manera.

\- Pues tampoco van a cambiar tanto las cosas, - comentó Louis - lo único es que ahora se sientan directamente juntos en vez de fingir los dos que es un accidente.

\- No es un accidente - dijo la pareja a la vez, y aunque sólo ellos dos entendieron la broma los cinco chicos acabaron riendo, y mientras escondía la cabeza en el cuello de Harry, Niall le dio la razón silenciosamente a su amigo, las cosas tampoco iban a cambiar tanto, solo habían mejorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tará!
> 
> Aquí tenéis el capítulo nuevo, ¿os ha gustado?, ¿no os ha gustado?, ¿me habéis perdonado por haberlo dejado dónde lo dejé la semana pasada?, ¿creéis que Niall tiene razón y ahora todo irá a mejor? Eso, o lo que os apetezca decidme dejádmelo en un comentario ahí abajo, por favor. (Me hacen mucha ilusión, soy como Campanilla con los aplausos, pero como los comentarios y los kudos, me ayudan a vivir, jejeje)
> 
> AO3 tiene el día simpático y le está costando subir esto, pero esperemos que ahora vaya, y en cuanto se comporte contesto a lo que tenga pendiente, palabra. 
> 
> Y nada, más; bueno, os dejo mi tumblr aquí, por si queréis venir a gritarme allí.
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene, un beso,  
> Deb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os digo que pensaba que ya había acabado de subir esto me matáis, así que mejor no digo nada y me pongo a ello (muerta de vergüenza, todo sea dicho)

Un par de meses después de aquel primer beso, al que ya le habían seguido tantos que era imposible llevar la cuenta, cosa que a Niall no le importaba lo más mínimo, y de la que pensaba seguirse encargando a diario de que fuese así, no hacía falta que nadie más se preocupase; bueno, Harry, pero también estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquella idea; las cosas habían seguido como el rubio había pensado, y él y su novio no podían estar mejor.

Estaban acabando la gira y aunque estaban cansados, todos estaban cansados, momentos como el que estaban compartiendo ahora era todo lo que Niall, y también su novio, necesitaban para relajarse.

Estaban en mitad de alguna carretera perdida de Estados Unidos, a dos horas de llegar al hotel, y después de haberse pasado el día entero metido en el autobús todos se morían de ganas por salir de allí y poder estirar las piernas más de los metros que ya se conocían al dedillo después de meses. Y cada uno estaba lidiando con el encierro obligatorio, y en días como aquel agobiante, como mejor podía, lo que había acabado con Zayn, Niall y Harry en la zona de las literas.

Zayn estaba tirado bocabajo en la de Liam para poder mirar a la pareja, ya que ellos dos estaban asentados en el suelo, de una forma más que normal para ellos, Harry tumbado y Niall sentado sobre sus pies. Ya no era solo que aquello de los abdominales tuviese un significado especial para ambos, es que hacer algo de ejercicio era la única manera de que Harry no se volviese loco después de llevar tantas horas metido en el bus; lo que hacía al irlandés reír, porque su novio lo llamaba culo inquieto, pero era él quien tenía que sentarse sobre él, literalmente, para conseguir que parase un rato.

Lo cual no le importaba lo más mínimo, ya llevaban un tiempo juntos, pero la sensación de taquicardia seguía allí cada vez que estaba tan cerca del moreno, solo que ahora no se sentía morir por la cercanía, ahora tenía que controlarse para hacerla más y más pequeña; lo mejor era que al cabo de un rato, tras esforzarse por ser una buena persona y un bueno novio, y comportarse de manera civilizada por  mucho que le costase, porque, a quién iba engañar, abalanzarse sobre Harry y besarlo ya había sido tentador cuando parecía un suicidio, ahora que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera... no hacerlo era casi cometer un pecado capital a sus propios ojos; pero el caso era que al cabo de un rato podía acabar con aquella distancia puñetera y besarlo, y mientras tanto disfrutaba de tenerlo cerca y una charla tranquila con sus amigos, como era ahora el caso.

Definitivamente tenía que agradecerle a su abuela aquella vela que sospechaba que había puesto; o había sido cosa de su abuela o tenía una suerte acojonante, fuese cual fuese el caso no podía estar más agradecido.

Estaba muerto de cansancio, la lesión de hacía años de la rodilla le estaba empezando a molestar de cuando en cuando, aunque se cuidaba mucho de no decirlo, echaba de menos a su familia y estaba convencido de que cuando pisase Irlanda de nuevo lloraría; pero estaba escuchando reír a su novio, que había terminado por tumbarse incapaz de hacer nada por sus carcajadas, mientras ayudaban a Zayn a hacer una lista de cómo y cómo no pedirle a Perrie que tuviesen una relación seria, eso al final de su primera gira por América y...

\- Menuda mierda de día... a ver si llegamos de una puta vez.

La voz de Louis a su espalda interrumpió los pensamientos de Niall, y las risas, que paseó la vista entre su novio y Zayn, que estaban rodando los ojos y suspirando respectivamente, antes de girarse a recibir a su otro amigo.

\- Venga Lou - ofreció con una sonrisa - Dos horitas como mucho y ya podemos dormirla.

\- Podría dormirla ahora si no estuvieseis haciendo el gilipollas en medio del pasillo y pudiese llegar a mi litera - respondió el chico con dureza, haciendo que los ojos del rubio se abriesen, más por el hecho de que le hubiese hablado de aquella manera que por la sorpresa; a esas alturas ya no era ninguna sorpresa.

\- Mira Louis... - empezó a decir Harry sentándose, en un tono incluso peor del que el chico había usado con su novio.

\- Calma, calma - interrumpió Zayn, mientras Niall le lanzaba una mirada a Harry que pedía lo mismo y lo empujaba con suavidad para que volviese a tumbarse - Lou, ponte aquí - le dijo mientras palmeaba el colchón de Liam y se levantaba para ir a la litera superior - Puedes dormir o sumarte a intentar dar con una manera a su altura para decirle a Perrie que quiero ir en serio, lo que prefieras. Pero calmado - finalizó una vez que reasumió la misma posición que había tenido hasta que había cedido la cama.

\- Prueba con: te prometo que no voy a dejar que nadie diga que eres una tapadera gay - propuso el chico mordaz.

\- Vale. Se acabó - decidió Zayn estirando un brazo para empujarlo hacia adentro de la litera - La duermes.

El chico hizo ademán de protestar, pero Zayn alzó la voz por encima de la suya para cortarlo, y Louis giró para darles la espalda a todos, lo que fue un alivio, porque Niall había tenido que moverse con más rapidez de la que era consciente que podía alcanzar, para llevar las manos al pecho de Harry y mantenerlo en el suelo tras la frase de su amigo.

Lo peor de todo es que aquello no era nada nuevo, ya no los sorprendía a ninguno.

Louis había tenido razón cuando había dicho que la relación de Harry y Niall no cambiaba las cosas, no lo había hecho en absoluto, pero en el tiempo que la pareja llevaba junta sí que había cambiado algo, su amigo.

El tiempo fuera de casa y el cansancio les iban pasando factura a todos, y con aquella excusa tanto Niall como los otros tres chicos habían ido disculpando el comportamiento de Louis a medida que iba a peor, pero no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Lo que le molestaba a Louis era Harry; bueno no, no era que le molestase Harry ni mucho menos, le molestaban los rumores sobre ellos dos, toda la historia montada en torno a Larry Stynlison, y era algo que no entendía, porque hacía no mucho era Louis el primero en bromear al respecto. Louis era quien soltaba indirectas, quien les tocaba el culo a todos y a Harry dos o tres veces más para causar las risas y el revuelo, quien bromeaba con ir preparando su autobiografía, con el título provisional "Fue por no ser irlandés", para publicarla cuando Narry y no Larry saliese a la luz, y mil tonterías más... pero de pronto, un día, dejo de tener gracia.

Y Niall entendía que había cosas que cansaban, como por ejemplo que le siguiesen regalando zanahorias, o a Liam cucharas, pero nadie lo hacía con mala intención, menos aún sus fans, y por aquello se le escapaba que lo molestase tanto, más cuando aquello era algo que prácticamente había empezado él por su cuenta.

Bueno, qué narices, sí sabía por qué lo molestaba, solo que no quería pensarlo demasiado; cuando tú eras gay, el que uno de tus mejores amigos se sintiese insultado porque la gente pensase que él lo era, no era algo que te hiciese mucha ilusión.

Y ahí sí que realmente había cosas que no entendía, no sabía si Louis tenía un problema con la homosexualidad en general, lo cual era raro porque jamás lo había tenido con ellos, si le molestaba solo aplicarse el concepto a si mismo o si su amigo realmente estaba lidiando con algún tipo de crisis de identidad... no lo sabía, y le molestaba no saberlo, porque no quería que las cosas estuviesen así entre ellos, pero más lo molestaba que fuese Harry quien tuviese que pagar los platos rotos de todo aquello.

Louis había empezado a enfadarse cuando la prensa, más allá de la londinense, que a esos ya los conocían y era para darles de comer aparte, había empezado a hacerse eco de todo el revuelo, y el problema no es que se enfadase con todos y prácticamente les ladrase de vez en cuando, el problema era que había cambiado su relación con Harry, con su mejor amigo.

Niall sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, nunca iba a pasar nada entre su novio y su amigo, pero tenían un vínculo muy especial desde el principio, y Louis estaba cargándoselo.

Y realmente Niall podía pasarle las malas caras y las contestaciones asesinas, podía hacer como si nada cuando se sentía despreciado y dolido, pero lo que no estaba dispuesto a pasarle era que siguiese haciéndole daño a Harry; el moreno ya se había dormido varias veces llorando porque parecía que últimamente a Louis le daba asco, y Niall había jurado que no iba a dejar que volviese a pasar.

Por esa misma promesa en la última pataleta de su amigo se había levantado y se había señalado a si mismo como blanco de sus pullas, mejor él que su novio, pero cuando las palabras de Louis se habían vuelto tan duras que estaba costando encajarlas, el grito de Harry había resonado por toda la habitación. Su plan había funcionado, pero no como había pensado, Harry ya no lloraba, Harry se había enfadado tanto que ahora era él quien no quería dejarle pasar una más a Louis.

_Si tanto asco le da que lo relacionen conmigo que no se acerque, pero que no vuelva a levantarte la voz._

La frase había dejado a Niall completamente alucinado, y en cuanto había podido reaccionar se había lanzado a abrazar a su novio, pero aquello también quería decir que ahora tenían que andarse todos con cuidado de no dejar a los dos componentes del malogrado Larry Stynlinson en la misma habitación a solas.

Harry había aguantado de todo hasta que Louis había nombrado a Niall, y entonces Harry había decidido que ya había aguantado demasiado. Su chico nunca empezaba la discusión, pero ya no se callaba ante los desplantes de su amigo, y ni Niall ni Liam o Zayn tenían la cara de decirle que lo hiciese, no cuando al menos una vez a la semana eran ellos quien acababan a gritos con el chico.

Así que ahora Niall, Zayn y Liam andaban con pies de plomo alrededor de Louis, intentando pasar el día sin que algo hiciese saltar al chico, cosa que a veces conseguían, y alejándolos a él y a Harry cuando los planes les fallaban. No era el mejor de los ambientes, pero era uno que iba a tener que funcionarles una semana más, hasta que volviesen a casa y las vacaciones calmasen a Louis, o al menos aquello era lo que todos esperaban.

Y mientras los tres intentaban dar con la manera idónea de llevar a su amigo, él tenía como propia misión personal calmar a Harry cuando pasaban aquellas cosas, al principio la misión había sido alegrarlo, pero hacía un par de semanas que su novio no se ponía triste, lo que hacía era cabrearse, cabrearse a niveles que dejaban a Niall preocupado por el tiempo que la cabeza de Louis seguiría unida a su cuerpo. Lo bueno era que sabía a la perfección como relajarlo, un apretón a su mano, un beso en la mejilla, una sonrisa a tiempo y la tensión en los hombros del chico se relajaba; o como ahora, solo con sus dedos trazando círculos en sus tobillos la respiración acelerada del moreno había vuelto a la normalidad, y le sonreía mientras volvían a la discusión de si una pancarta delante de la puerta de Perrie sería pasarse o no.

\- ¡Es Perrie! - exclamó Zayn de pronto sacudiendo su teléfono.

\- Vete a cogerle el teléfono Casanova - rió Niall al ver como su amigo sonreía al ver la foto de la chica en la pantalla.

\- ¡E intenta averiguar cómo de contenta está con el color de sus paredes! - añadió Harry.

\- ¡Haz! ¡No voy a pintarle un grafiti en el salón! - rió Zayn avanzando para ir a la zona de la cocina.

\- ¡Es buena idea! - se defendió el moreno - ¡Puedo pedirle a Jade sus llaves! ¡Es genial!

\- Yo lo apoyo - añadió Niall sonriente.

\- Tú lo apoyas hasta cuando propone secuestrar a Lux y cambiarle los apellidos - respondió Zayn riendo, ganándose un asentimiento que al rubio le valió un beso, y contestando el teléfono, y añadiendo a su despedida un giro de ojos al carraspear Louis para pedir silencio.

 

* * *

  

En el momento en que Zayn se fue la pareja cruzó una mirada, tras haber dirigido los dos la vista a la figura que había tosido aún de espaldas, y aunque Harry había vuelto a rodar los ojos y a hacer una mueca, una sonrisa de Niall sirvió para que sonriese de nuevo, y tras darle un beso rápido retomase los ejercicios que había dejado hace un rato, mientras seguían intercambiando ideas que pudiesen serle útiles a Zayn a media voz, con la idea de no molestar a Louis, aunque podían escuchar como trasteaba en el teléfono, así que parecía que había decidido no intentar dormir.

\- ¿Podéis dejar de susurraros como si esto fuese una puta comedia romántica? - inquirió Louis desde la cama.

\- No queríamos molestar - se apresuró a responder Niall, esforzándose por controlar la voz, al tiempo que paseaba los dedos por los gemelos de su novio para controlarlo a él y que siguiese haciendo abdominales en vez de contestarle al chico, cosa que, tras un resoplido del moreno, pareció funcionar.

\- Nunca queréis molestar, nunca; - dijo Louis con ironía - pero tenemos que pasarnos todo el puñetero día viendo vuestras carantoñas y vuestras idioteces, viendo como nos pasáis lo vuestro por las narices y...

\- ¿Echas de menos a Eleanor? - preguntó Niall girando la cabeza para mirarlo, interrumpiéndolo con calma, esperanzado por haber dado con la raíz del problema - ¿Es eso?

Pero aunque la pregunta la hizo con tacto lo único que recibió a cambio fue una carcajada amarga, que hizo que Harry apretase los puños y cerrase los ojos con fuerza mientras volvía a apoyar la espalda en el suelo y se quedaba allí.

\- ¿Ahora vais a fingir que os preocupa mi relación? Esta sí que es buena - dijo Louis, girando al fin para mirarlos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Claro que nos preocupa; bueno, nos preocupas tú - respondió Niall, estrechando más las piernas de Harry entre sus pies para evitar que se le ocurriese levantarse.

\- ¿Te las vas a dar de amigo preocupado? - cuestionó Louis con saña.

\- No me las estoy dando de nada - contestó el rubio, intentando mantenerse calmado, sin dejar de acariciar las piernas de su novio, que se había echado un brazo sobre los ojos, señal clara para él de que estaba esforzándose por no contestarle al otro - Soy tu amigo. Y me preocupas.

\- Niall conmigo no te las des de buenecito, no soy una fan para creerme que eres tan tan bueno que pareces tonto, aunque lo segundo... - dijo Louis con dureza.

\- Se acabó - sentenció Harry sentándose al momento, con una expresión de enfado poco común en él, y pretendiendo apartar a su novio con suavidad, cosa que no consiguió, porque Niall cogió la mano que apoyó en su pecho y no hizo ademán ninguno de levantarse.

\- Haz - susurró Niall, y fue claro que la palabra fue un ruego para que su temperamento no saltase.

\- Haz no - negó el moreno, hablándole con dulzura y subiendo después el tono de voz al tiempo que lo hacía más duro y miraba a Louis - ¿Qué problema tienes? Porque tengas el que tengas él no tiene la culpa.

\- Haz, da igual - insistió el irlandés.

\- No, no - habló Louis más tranquilo, pasándose una mano por la cara y moviéndose para sentarse en el borde de la cama, sorprendiendo con aquel cambio a la pareja, que clavó los ojos en él - Tiene razón, lo siento Nialler, las estoy pagando contigo y no tienes la culpa.

Niall alucinó. No había otra manera de definirlo; aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Desde que Louis había empezado a estar de mal humor, e insoportable si era claro, nunca se había disculpado con ninguno, no directamente. Cuando el mal humor del chico acababa en discusión con alguno de sus compañeros, sus disculpas eran pasarle la mitad de su desayuno al día siguiente al ofendido, o cederles la manta al meterse en la litera, pero nunca una disculpa como Dios mandaba.

Todas esas veces Niall lo había aceptado, porque para él era más que suficiente, lo que llevaba peor es que Harry se quedase sin una disculpa o sin un abrazo cuando su mejor amigo había conseguido que acabase llorando entre sus brazos, pero para él le servían. Por eso aunque había algo extraño en la manera en que Louis había cambiado de actitud de pronto iba a decirle que estaba perdonado; realmente lo estaba y lo único que el irlandés quería era que su amigo volviese a ser el que era y, sobre todo, que la mano de Harry dejase de temblar debajo de la suya.

Pero antes de que le diese tiempo a abrir la boca Louis lo hizo de nuevo.

Niall se lamentó de tener razón nada más escuchar el tono de desprecio con el que empezó a hablar. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- Pero podías hacerme un favor; controla a tu novio, porque él sí que tiene la culpa de mis problemas.

\- ¿Qué coño te ha hecho? - explotó Niall, y ahora fue su turno para notar como su novio lo sujetaba, llevando las manos a su cintura - Nadie tiene la culpa de que estés de mala hostia - añadió consiguiendo bajar la voz.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no?! - se extrañó Louis echando los brazos al cielo - ¡Sabéis todos porque estoy cabreado! ¡Y tengo motivos para estarlo!

\- Tiene tanta importancia porque se la das Louis - respondió Harry, que parecía decidido a llevar la situación con calma, ya que habló en un tono completamente normal y relajado, mientras sus dedos acariciaban un costado de Niall bajo la camiseta, sabiendo que aquello lo calmaría a él - Ignora el tema, sigue tan normal y ya se calmarán con el tema; total, no es más que una tontería.

\- ¡¿Ves?! - lo acusó el chico señalándolo - ¡A ti te da igual!

\- Y tanto que me da igual - asintió el moreno - Es una completa tontería; nosotros sabemos lo que pasa de verdad, ¿quieren hablar? Pues que hablen, no vamos a poder callar a varios miles de personas, pero sabemos que no tienen razón.

\- ¡Tengo novia Harry! - chilló Louis en respuesta.

\- ¡Y yo novio! - contestó su amigo con una sonrisa, dedicada más que nada al sujeto de la frase, que acaba de entrelazar los dedos con los suyos en respuesta al apretón que dio a su mano.

\- No es lo mismo - dijo el chico, negando con la cabeza decidido.

\- Vale, a ver, - siguió Harry, ignorando la voz osca de su amigo, porque era la primera vez que hablaban tan directamente del tema sin perder los estribos, y con algo de suerte aquella conversación serviría para empezar a arreglar las cosas; cosa a la que estaba dispuesto por como su chico lo estaba mirando, no por ganas - sé que es más difícil, Ni y yo estamos juntos todos los días, a ella la tienes lejos pero...

\- ¡No es eso! - lo cortó Louis casi con un bufido - ¡Eleanor confía en mí! Sabe que no tengo nada contigo, y por mucho que vaya leyendo chorradas por ahí no va a empezar a dudar, pero eso no quita tenga que ver esas gilipolleces. Leer todos los días que tu novio se tira a otro tío no es plato de buen gusto.

\- ¿No me digas? - cuestionó Niall irónico, aunque al momento volvió a un tono de voz normal, sonriéndole a Harry que casi inconscientemente lo había estrechado más en su regazo - Lou, yo también lo leo todos los días, ¡que cojones! ¡Leo comentarios dándome las gracias por apoyar vuestra relación! Y ella es una tía leyendo que su novio se tira a otro, yo soy un tío leyendo que mi novio se tira a mi amigo. Si van a  dejar a alguien por un tío, hay más papeletas de que eso pase en la relación homosexual - finalizó señalándose con la mano libre, usándola al momento para apartar el pelo de la frente de Harry en una caricia, porque sabía sin necesidad de mirarlo la mueca de asco que habría cubierto su cara al oírlo hablar así - No digo que ella lo tenga mejor que yo, porque no, pero vemos los cuatro las mismas tonterías, no os afecta solo a vosotros. Pero es que son chorradas, no me creo que Harry vaya a dejarme por ti, o por Grimshaw - y al decir aquello con convicción se ganó un beso en la palma de la mano que descansaba en la mejilla del moreno - Y si dices que Eleanor tampoco se lo cree...

\- ¡Pero me molesta a mí! - insistió Louis interrumpiéndolo - Y no somos solo nosotros cuatro, mis padres, mis hermanas...

\- Los demás tampoco somos huérfanos - lo cortó a él Harry - Pensé que iba a vomitar a los pies de Bobby cuando me puse delante de él a decirle que, a pesar de que el mundo me lía con otro, estoy enamorado de su hijo. No va solo contigo Louis - acabó el chico, y era obvio que ya había vuelto a enfadarse.

\- ¡Pues entonces haz algo! - exigió el otro.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - inquirió Harry, dejándose sujetar por Niall - ¿¡Magia!? ¿¡Digo que estoy con Niall!? Porque de verdad, haz que sea posible la segunda y no tardo dos segundos.

\- ¡Dejar de darles más motivos! - chilló Louis, lanzando la almohada contra el otro extremo de la litera.

\- ¿¡Qué yo les doy motivos!? - se asombró el moreno - ¿Qué estás insinuando Louis? ¿Qué insinúas? - exigió saber el chico, estrechando con fuerza la cintura y la mano de Niall, que movió la que tenía libre para acariciarle el pelo de la nuca, cosa que agradeció.

\- ¡Qué si dejases de comportarte de una manera tan gay y no estuvieses todo el santo día encima de mí esto no pasaría! - exclamó el chico poniéndose de pie - ¡A lo mejor están hablando porque tú les das motivos para que lo hagan!

Tras el grito de Louis, Niall sintió como si de pronto el mundo se moviese a cámara lenta, como si se parase realmente, para darle unos instantes para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Louis acababa de decir que si la gente se creía que él y Harry estaban juntos era por culpa del moreno. Por como lo trababa el moreno. Su amigo acababa de decir... ¿qué su novio estaba enamorado de él? ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué lo trataba de una manera confusa? ¿Qué mierda acababa de decir Louis?

\- Ni, aparta - pidió Harry serio pero el rubio, aunque sentía haberse caído en una nueva y extraña dimensión, era consciente de que si lo dejaba levantarse no iba a pasar nada bueno, así que negó con la cabeza y se asentó mejor sobre sus pies - Voy a ignorar la parte en la que prácticamente acabas de usar gay como un insulto, - le dijo Harry a Louis, mirándolo atónito y a la vez más furioso de lo que jamás había estado con nadie - pero, ¿¡qué mierda es eso de que les doy motivos!?

\- ¡Lo que acabas de oír! - respondió Louis.

\- Lo que acabo de oír, es que el estúpido que supuestamente es mi mejor amigo dice que quiero algo con él, ¡a pesar de tener novio!, ¡así que es mejor que no sea lo que acabo de oír! - exclamó Harry, retorciéndose entre los brazos de Niall, que estaba decidido a mantenerlo en el suelo.

\- Pues a lo mejor deberías recordar más a menudo a ese novio que acabas de nombrar - señaló Louis con saña, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó la pareja a la vez, uno sorprendido y el otro furibundo, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, y entrelazando los dedos de una mano, porque Harry había apretado la suya en torno a la de Niall hasta el extremo de dejarse los nudillos blancos, pero el irlandés lejos de protestar se asió a él con la misma fuerza.

\- ¡Acuérdate de que tienes novio! ¡Tírate a por él y no a por mí! ¡Y la vida sería más fácil! - gritó su amigo.

\- ¿¡Qué me tiro a por ti!? ¿¡Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza!? - bramó Harry desde el suelo, forcejeando para sacarse a Niall de encima, ahora que su novio estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no se pusiese en pie, y aunque podría levantarse no quería arriesgarse a hacerle daño, así que tenía que conformarse con gritar su indignación desde el suelo mientras intentaba dar con la manera de apartar a su chico con delicadeza para poder arrancarle la cabeza a Louis.

\- ¡No sé por qué te extrañas! ¡Lo sabe todo el mundo! - respondió Louis.

\- Yo lo mato - informó Harry a Niall rotundo, antes de conseguir apartarlo de él, gracias al shock que Louis acababa de provocar, y se puso en pie casi de un salto, tirando con una mano de la del rubio para levantarlo a él - Tengo una noticia para ti imbécil, ¡Sugarscape no maneja la verdad universal! - le espetó a Louis, al tiempo que notaba la mano de su novio en el pecho para evitar que se acercasen demasiado.

\- Vale, vamos a dejar el tema, porque está claro que no vamos a ninguna parte - pidió Niall, decidiendo flipar en otro momento por las barbaridades que Louis estaba diciendo, porque evitar que su novio y su amigo se asesinasen en el autobús le parecía más importante, así que se tragó su propio enfado y extendió los brazos entre los dos para mantenerlos separados.

\- No - negó Louis acercándose más - Ya es hora de hablar de esto, además, no es solo por mí Nialler, también por ti - dijo el chico seguro.

\- ¿Por mí? - se asombró Niall, dejando que Harry pasease un brazo por su cintura para tirar un poco de él y tenerlo más cerca - ¿Por mí tienes que ponerte a decir semejante sarta de gilipolleces?

\- ¡Es que no voy a dejar que siga jugando contigo! - exclamó su amigo a modo de respuesta.

\- ¿¡Jugar con él!? ¿¡Jugar con él!? - bramó Harry, encontrándose con la espalda del rubio contra su pecho cuando intentó dar un paso adelante - ¡Es lo más importante que tengo! ¡Lo único que...

\- Louis, vete - pidió Niall, empujando a su compañero con suavidad con la mano que no había cerrado en torno al antebrazo de Harry que él mismo había vuelto a llevar a su cintura.

\- ¡Si es lo más importante que tienes deberías demostrarlo! - chilló Louis, ignorando por completo a Niall, adelantándose y estirándose para encarar a Harry como mejor podía con el otro chico en medio - ¡Si todo el mundo piensa que quieres a otra persona será por algo!

\- Haz, no le hagas caso - pidió Niall, girando para apoyar las manos en el pecho de su novio e intentar que retrocediese  - Louis, lárgate - añadió sin volverse a mirar a su compañero, moviendo una mano para sujetar la cara de Harry y hacer que lo mirase a él - No le hagas caso. No le hagas caso - repitió acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Niall, pero no ves qué... - se dirigió Louis al rubio.

\- ¡Louis, lárgate! - respondió éste girando para señalarle la puerta. No quería oírlo. No quería seguir manteniendo aquella conversación. Y, sobre todo, no quería que su novio le partiese la cara a su mejor amigo.

\- Te mereces algo mejor Niall - dijo Louis negando con la cabeza, dando la vuelta para irse - Alguien que te quiera de verdad, no ser un segundo plato y...

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! - chilló Harry, soltándose de su novio y cruzando el pasillo en dos zancadas para coger a Louis por la camiseta, girarlo y estamparlo contra la pared - ¡Él no es ningún segundo plato! ¡Y menos por ti! - aseguró sin soltarlo.

\- ¡Haz! - lo llamó Niall, tirando de su brazo para intentar que dejase de cernirse sobre Louis.

\- ¿Te jode que se te haya acabado el chollo? - cuestionó Louis tras una tos, enarcando una ceja mientras miraba a Harry - Supongo que era fácil tener a quien tirarse cerca, sin tener que salir a buscar y arriesgarte a que te pillasen y se supiese la gran verdad, el gran Harry Styles, ídolo de masas que hace que todas las tías pierdan las bragas, es gay.

\- ¡Liam! - gritó Niall, rindiéndose a la evidencia: si no los separaba en los próximos segundos iban a acabar a puñetazos. Y sabía que Harry no había lanzado ya el primero por él, porque la manera en la que se había sujetado a su novio hacía imposible que éste pudiese lanzar el golpe sin darle con el codo a él - Haz, está diciendo gilipolleces - intentó calmarlo una vez más, pero sus susurros en el oído del moreno los ahogó la voz de Louis.

\- ¡Te lo estás tirando porque es lo más cómodo! - bramó Louis, inclinándose más hacia Harry.

\- Cierra la boca de una vez, o voy a cerrártela yo - siseó Harry.

\- ¡¡Liam!! - insistió Niall, Zayn estaría en la otra punta del autobús hablando con Perrie, y prefería que fuese uno de los dos quien llegase y se encontrase con aquello que Paul o cualquier otra persona.

\- ¿Me vas a cerrar la boca tú? Si pegas como la niña que eres - comentó Louis con sorna, arreglándoselas para mover los brazos y empujar a Harry.

Harry trastabilló, retrocediendo un par de pasos al tiempo que soltaba a Louis para asegurarse de sujetar a Niall, a quién él mismo había golpeado al irse para atrás, y en ese momento el rubio rezó todo lo que sabía, mientras llamaba a Liam una vez más, para que uno de sus dos amigos llegase ya, porque Louis ya no estaba preso contra la puerta, el empujón los había movido lo suficiente como para que Harry tuviese los brazos libres, y era imposible que él solo los diese sujetado a ambos.

\- ¿No vas a hacer nada no? - tentó Louis - No vas a hacer nada porque tengo razón, porque te lo estás tirando a él porque sabías que conmigo nunca ibas a tener nada.

El chico no había acabado de hablar cuando el puño de Harry se estrelló contra su mandíbula.

\- ¡Haz! - llamó Niall, más preocupado por los nudillos de su novio que por la cara de Louis en aquel momento - Joder... ¡LIAM! - chilló de nuevo, al ver como Louis cargaba contra Harry y caían ambos en una de las literas.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa!? - preguntó de pronto Liam, apareciendo en la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos al encontrarse lo que se encontró - ¡Mierda!  - exclamó al tiempo que reaccionaba y se acercaba a dónde los otros tres estaban; Harry sobre Louis en la cama, intentando golpearlo a la vez que se esforzaba por evitar los golpes, y que Niall, que estaba inclinado sobre ellos y tenía un agarre de hierro en sus hombros, no consiguiese levantarlo.

\- ¡Coge a Louis! - le gritó Niall al recién llegado, por encima de los gritos que los otros dos se estaban dedicando.

Unos segundos después los cuatro estaban en pie de nuevo, Harry dejándose sujetar por Niall, aunque tenía los puños apretados y era obvio que quería soltarse, y Louis preso en el agarre de Liam, que no parecía dispuesto a soltarlo por mucho que el chico se retorciese.

\- ¡Tengo razón! - exclamó Louis furibundo, sin dejar de esforzarse por soltarse, cosa difícil, porque Liam había conseguido retorcerle ambos brazos para sujetárselos a la espalda.

\- ¡Eres un mierda! - fue la respuesta de Harry - ¡No estás diciendo más que estupideces! ¡Y ya me da igual por qué narices estés así, pero no voy a consentir que sigas hablando así!

\- ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Eh? - insistió el chico con malicia - ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que Niall por fin lo vea y te mande a la mierda? ¿Qué vea que no quieres estar con él y...

\- Llévatelo - le pidió Niall a Liam con voz firme, al tiempo que colaba una mano bajo la camiseta de Harry para apretar su costado a la vez que lo pegaba más contra su pecho, y su otra mano se las ingeniaba para abrir lo suficiente uno de los puños del chico como para entrelazar sus dedos.

\- Cállate y tira - dijo al mismo tiempo Liam, que no había necesitado escuchar a su amigo para decidir sacar al otro chico de allí después de oírlo, pero asintiéndole a Niall al oírlo.

\- Liam, suéltame, que esto no va contigo - intentó resistirse Louis.

\- Que tires - respondió el chico inflexible, obligándolo a cruzar la puerta - A ver si te relajas de una puñetera vez ya - añadió, arreglándoselas para sujetarlo con una mano y cerrar la puerta con la otra.

 

* * *

 

Mientras los pasos de los chicos, y las protestas de Louis que Liam acalló porque no le interesaba oír, se alejaban por el pasillo, en la zona de la que acababan de salir sólo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Niall y Harry.

El irlandés cogió aire y lo echó un par de veces, intentando calmarse antes ayudar al moreno a hacerlo, y tras lo que parecieron veinte minutos y realmente no llegaron a cincuenta segundos, Niall apretó una vez más su manos contra Harry antes de aflojarlas con la idea de voltearlo para que lo mirase, pero no tuvo tiempo.

No tuvo tiempo, porque tan pronto como apartó las palmas de las manos de la piel del moreno, éste se giró, y lo sujetó por las muñecas, apretándolas como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a irse de allí.

\- Ni, no es verdad. No es verdad - afirmó con la voz rota, y el rubio no alcanzó a más que boquear al escucharlo así, más aún cuando se fijó en que tenía los ojos, que había clavado en los suyos, llenos de lágrimas.

\- Haz... - intentó hablar a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

\- No es verdad - insistió el moreno, negando a la vez con la cabeza - Tienes que creerme por favor; todo lo que dijo son tonterías, todo Ni. Todo. Por favor - rogó desesperado, levantando una de las manos del rubio para dejar un beso en su palma y presionarla luego contra su mejilla.

\- No lo creo Haz - consiguió decir Niall al fin, logrando hablar al ver cómo estaba su novio, y obligándolo a soltar su otra mano para subirla también a su cara - Mírame - le pidió acariciando sus pómulos con los pulgares, esperando a que abriese los ojos ya que los había cerrado cuando lo había soltado - No lo creo - repitió completamente sincero, moviendo la cabeza del chico hasta que lo hizo apoyar su frente en la suya - No lo creo. Sé que nada de lo que dijo es verdad. Está cabreado, está... está... no sé qué mierda le pasa, pero sé que todo lo que dijo son gilipolleces - prometió, antes de dejar un beso en la frente de Harry y luego abrazarlo.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó el chico con la cabeza refugiada en su cuello, estrechando tanto su cintura que era casi molesto.

\- De verdad - asintió, estrechándolo contra él todavía con más fuerza. Y era verdad, porque lo que Louis había dicho había dolido, todo, pero no se había creído ni una sola palabra. Porque por mucho que se preguntase todavía cómo era posible que Harry quisiese estar con él, y por mucho que hubiese dolido que uno de sus mejores amigos dijese esas cosas sobre él, sobre ellos, aquello no podía borrar las cosas que sabía de verdad.

Como que Harry se había puesto así no por miedo a que Niall creyese a Louis, sino porque sabía que le había dolido oírlo decir aquellas cosas. Porque Harry lo conocía, y a veces pasaba las noches haciendo listas de todos los motivos por los qué no había nadie mejor que Niall mientras no dejaba de acariciar su espalda, o su brazo, o lo que tuviese más cerca mientras estaban tumbados juntos a oscuras.

Y todo lo que Louis había insinuado no podía hacer nada contra eso, contra el hecho de que hubiese oído a Harry decir que le había dicho a su padre que estaba enamorado de él, contra la desesperación de Harry mientras se aferraba a él pidiéndole que lo creyese.

Harry estaba deshecho porque pensaba que quizás Louis lo había convencido de que lo que tenían no era verdad. Y sólo la manera en que el moreno lo había mirado habría bastado para saber que era todo mentira, si no hubiese estado ya convencido de ello.

Harry asintió contra su hombro, y después de dejar un beso allí levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. El chico pareció debatirse un momento entre secarse las lágrimas o no, porque para eso tendría que soltarlo, así que fue Niall quien le limpió la cara con una sonrisa, apartándole después el pelo de la frente como sabía que habría hecho él.

\- Gracias - dijo Harry, sonriéndole por fin, y en vez de decirle nada Niall decidió responderle con un beso rápido, que el mismo tuvo que cortar antes de que fuese a más.

\- Espera - pidió riendo, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para intentar escapar de la boca del chico - Haz, de verdad que no es por no besarte, pero quiero mirarte la mano, y tenemos que ver que hacemos, porque hay que hablar con Louis - y eso lo valió un ruido de protesta - Ya, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas, pero hay que llegar al menos a un punto en el que no nos matemos todos - finalizó, cogiendo una de sus manos con la idea de sentarlo en una de literas para hablar.

\- Un momento - lo paró el moreno, volviendo a pararlo delante de él - Antes quiero decirte una cosa.

\- Haz, déjame mirarte la mano, ponerte algo de hielo, y luego ya me dices lo que quieras, ¿vale? - respondió Niall, sin pararse a escuchar la respuesta antes de volver a moverse.

\- Niall... - pidió el otro, y el hecho de que dijese su nombre completo hizo que el rubio volviese a pararse delante de él al instante.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confuso, apretando el ahora la mano que aún no había soltado, porque ahora era él quien tenía miedo de lo que fuese a decirle Harry. Nunca lo llamaba así, nunca en un tono tan serio, y...

\- Ei - lo llamó Harry, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla - No es nada - le aseguró con una sonrisa - Bueno sí - se corrigió al momento - Es algo muy importante, lo que quiero decir es que no es malo. Es bueno. Vamos, creo que es bueno. Sí, es bueno - finalizó asintiendo para si mismo.

\- Que susto - protestó el irlandés golpeándolo con suavidad en un hombro - Pues si es algo bueno me lo dices ahora, después de que te ponga algo de hielo en esa mano...

\- ¡Que te quiero Ni! - exclamó de pronto Harry, tirando de él para evitar que se fuese de nuevo, y nada más decirlo los dos se quedaron congelados.

Niall lo sabía.

Lo sabía. Y lo quería. Pero nunca se lo habían dicho el uno al otro.

\- ¡La leche! - se lamentó Harry, llevándose la mano libre a la cabeza - No tenía pensado soltarlo así. ¡Perdón! - se disculpó mientras Niall intentaba asumir que sí, su novio lo quería. Harry estaba enamorado de él. Que lo sabía, lo sabía, pero oírlo, así, que se lo hubiese dicho mirándolo a los ojos y... Harry lo quería - Vale, a ver - volvió a hablar el moreno, cogiendo su otra mano y dando un paso para acercarse más a él - Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, porque sólo hace falta tener ojos para darse cuenta de cómo te miro, pero quería decírtelo, aunque no así...

\- Haz... - lo interrumpió Niall.

\- No, déjame - le pidió el chico, tapándole la boca un momento con sus manos aún cogidas - Sé que llevamos sólo dos meses saliendo, pero llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de ti que estoy seguro, y quería decírtelo, quiero decírtelo otra vez, antes de que acabe la gira. Porque luego vamos a estar un tiempo sin vernos, y no es que piense que te vayas a olvidar de mí ni nada, pero quería que lo supieses, para que no se te ocurra pensar que no, y porque quería decírtelo antes de que acabase la gira, porque fue aquí cuando al fin empezamos y...

\- Cariño, respira - lo interrumpió el rubio emocionado, acariciando el dorso de sus manos con los pulgares.

\- Vale, perdona - se disculpó Harry con una sonrisa avergonzada que le valió un beso en la punta de la nariz - Siento mucho habértelo dicho así, - empezó a hablar, ahora completamente serio y sin que le temblase la voz - lo tenía todo planeado y ahora lo he estropeado diciéndotelo justo después de toda la discusión, pero necesitaba decírtelo más aún.

            No sé qué le pasa a Louis, pero no tiene que ver con nosotros. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, de nadie más, y sólo quiero estar contigo. Llevamos un par de meses juntos, y están siendo los mejores de mi vida, y sólo quería que lo supieses, y agradecértelos. Por eso quería decírtelo hoy, porque es la primera noche a solas que tenemos en unos cuantos días e iba a esperar a llegar al hotel, tengo encargada la cena, y hay velas y... - se siguió explicando, volvió a atropellarse otra vez - Sólo quería darte una noche como te mereces, y decirte que te quiero mientras teníamos un momento perfecto para demostrártelo. Pero Louis dijo todo eso, y no aguanté, porque necesito saber que lo sabes y...

Y Niall no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando.

No tenía palabras. Y no podía creérselo. Y no sabía a quién tenía que darle las gracias por aquello. A su abuela y a sus velas. A Bob Esponja por haberle puesto banda sonora a su primer beso. A Simon por haber formado el grupo. A Anne por haber criado a la única persona a la que podía querer de aquella manera... No lo sabía, sólo sabía que le daba todo igual con tal de seguir así, de volver a oír a Harry decirle aquellas palabras, y decírselas él, dejarle claro que sentían los dos lo mismo y...

¡¡No podía ser verdad!! ¡Estaba haciendo lo mismo que cuando Harry lo había besado! ¡Harry le había dicho que lo quería, y él estaba allí, demasiado ocupado en no creerse como podía tener tanta suerte que no había reaccionado!

¡¿Pero cómo podía ser tan tonto?! Harry ya había dejado de hablar, y lo estaba mirando empezando a asustarse y... ¿¡qué hacía todavía sin decir nada!?

\- Te quiero - soltó de pronto - Te quiero tanto que a veces no puedo creérmelo; no puedo creerme lo mucho que te quiero, y lo mucho que me quieres, porque lo veo Haz, lo veo, y tampoco puedo creerme que pueda tener esto contigo, pero lo tenemos, y te quiero. Y necesito que tú también lo sepas, porque todavía me dan taquicardias cada vez que me tocas, y no creo que vaya a dejar de pasarme pronto, y no quiero que deje de pasarme. Y no me hace falta ninguna noche perfecta, y... - Niall tuvo que parar a coger aire, y se olvidó de lo que estaba a punto de decir, porque había visto sonreír a Harry veces y veces, pero ninguna como aquella, así que tuvo que besarlo, y al momento apartarse para añadir algo más - Y creo que acabas de decir que un día quieres que nos casemos, y tengamos un perro y algo más, y lo siento mucho, porque estaba tan ocupado intentando asimilar que esto es verdad, que me quieres, que me he perdido parte de lo que has dicho.

\- No pasa nada - lo tranquilizó Harry con una risa, soltando sus manos para pasar los brazos en torno a su cintura.

\- Luego me lo dices otra vez - pidió Niall, dándole un beso fugaz más - Pero sí, yo también quiero que nos casemos, y que tengamos un perro, y niños, ¡niños! Para que los trates a ellos como tratas a Lux, y despertarme contigo todas las mañanas y...

Y Niall tuvo que dejar de hablar, porque se encontró demasiado ocupado besando a Harry; besándolo como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo, de la misma forma en que lo estaba besando el chico a él, cómo si se les acabase el tiempo... No, no así. Cómo si hubiesen estado esperando demasiado tiempo para compartir aquel beso, y era absurdo, porque habían compartido ya cientos, pero daba igual, eran todos perfectos, y todos hacían que el corazón de Niall se desatase, y aquel sabía a lo mismo que había sabido el primero en aquella habitación de hotel...

Y de pronto Niall tuvo una revelación, una epifanía, un momento de claridad divina o cómo la gente les llamase, y se apartó de Harry de pronto, haciendo que el chico dejase escapar un quejido; y se dio cuenta de que habían ido a parar a una de las literas, de que estaba tumbado con su novio encima, y de que Harry no habría podido levantarse aunque quisiese - que no parecía ser el caso - porque tenía las piernas en torno a su cintura y las manos en su cuello y en su pelo. Pero eso daba igual, porque aunque no sabía cómo habían llegado ahí no le importaba, y además, acababa de darse cuenta de algo importante.

\- Haz...  - empezó, recuperando el aliento y paseando los dedos por su pelo, dejando que el moreno se entretuviese besando su cuello mientras él daba con las palabras - Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa. - paró un momento, pero el chico hizo un sonido para darle a entender que estaba escuchando, y él se esforzó por decir más palabras y no sólo dejar escapar un gemido - El día que empezamos, cuando te besé, y me besaste... bueno, te acuerdas. Ese día casi nos acostamos allí, en el mismo suelo del hotel y... - y tuvo que parar un momento porque la boca que estaba en su clavícula le estaba poniendo difícil decir nada que no fuese el nombre de su dueño, así que en venganza pasó las uñas con suavidad por su espalda haciéndolo perder la concentración y siguió hablando - Y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a llegar a ese punto, y me da igual, podemos esperar lo que sea para acostarnos, pero con lo que acabas de decir de la noche perfecta y eso... No estarás esperando a darme una noche perfecta para eso también, ¿no?

Los labios de Harry pararon en su camino de vuelta a su cuello, y casi pudo jurar que su novio dejó de respirar por unos segundos, y cuando al final levantó la cabeza para mirarlo Harry estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- Yo... esto... - empezó a explicarse, recuperando una de sus manos de dentro de la camiseta de Niall para apartarse el pelo de los ojos, lo cual en opinión del rubio era una auténtica desgracia.

Quería las dos manos en su piel, y la boca y... Y necesitaba centrarse.

\- ¿Haz? - preguntó, ayudándolo a apartarse el pelo de la cara.

\- Sí - admitió el chico con la vista clavada en su hombro - Quería hacerlo especial, para mí sería especial de cualquiera forma, aquel día en el suelo de la habitación habría sido la vez más especial de mi vida, pero quiero que tú...

\- Chss - lo interrumpió el rubio, llevando un dedo a sus labios para callarlo - Cada vez que me miras me siento la persona más especial del mundo. Así que hoy, después de que lleguemos a esa habitación, y después de que nos comamos esa comida que encargaste, vamos a hacer el amor. Toda la noche. Y así nos va a quedar a los dos claro lo mucho que nos queremos. Y me daría igual que no hubiese velas, o cena o nada, porque sólo me importa estar contigo, y que tú quieras estar conmigo.

\- Te quiero - respondió el moreno antes de volver a hacerse con su boca. Niall intentó devolver el sentimiento, y aunque no le dio tiempo a pronunciar todas las palabras dio igual.

Dio igual, porque fue lo primero que se dijeron cuando se separaron. Y lo primero que se dijeron al entrar aquella noche a la habitación del hotel. Lo que se siguieron susurrando cuando cayeron a la cama hechos un nudo, ignorando la cena, las velas, el champán, y por poco el cerrar las cortinas. Lo único que fueron capaces de jadear al llegar al orgasmo. Lo primero que se dijeron al despertar la mañana siguiente. Lo que se prometieron que no cambiaría nunca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sin decir nada más - excepto que no me matéis, lo que pasó con Louis hacía falta para la historia, los estoy usando como personajes, tenéis piedad y esperad al siguiente - ... ¡al último!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias a [argenya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argenya) por hacerme de editorial :) Y nos vemos al final...

Y no cambió.

No al menos entre el tiempo que había pasado entre aquel momento y en el que estaban ahora, en el que Niall estaba mirando a su novio con una sonrisa, pensando en aquella promesa, y en que estaba convencido de que no iban a romperla nunca.

Era marzo, hacía un par de semanas que habían empezado su segunda gira, y por fin volvían a tocar en Dublín, y si él estaba ansioso por tocar en casa, Harry estaba a punto de sufrir una ataque por la emoción.

Y le encantaba. Le encantaba que le gustase de aquella manera Irlanda, que se emocionase como él y por él por actuar en su tierra, que hubiese abrazado a sus padres y a su hermano al verlos, que fuese el único con quien su abuela compartía confidencias... Y que estuviese a punto de volver loco a todo el autobús preguntando cuanto tiempo faltaba para entrar al anfiteatro.

\- ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Haz algo! - rogó Louis echándose a sus pies - Bésalo, tíratelo, miéntele y dile que te vas a hacer un tatuaje para que se emocione y se ponga a pensar diseños, ¡pero haz que pare!

\- ¿Qué se lo tire? - cuestionó Zayn desde su litera - ¡Estamos delante!

\- ¡Nos podemos ir a la zona de los sofás! ¡A la cocina! ¡Salir por la ventana! ¡Pero que pare! - se lamentó el chico, arrastrándose hasta donde estaba Liam, para apoyar la cabeza en sus rodillas y seguir con sus lloros fingidos.

Y es que había algo que sí había cambiado; después de muchas conversaciones, unos cuantos gritos, lloros y más conversaciones, las cosas con Louis por fin se habían arreglado.

Las relaciones no estaban igual que antes, pero Niall esperaba que con el tiempo llegasen a ser hasta mejores, y confiaba en que pudiese ser así. Al final había resultado que ni Louis pensaba que todo lo que había dicho hacía meses era, el día en que Harry y él habían llegado a las manos, era verdad. Lo que le pasaba al chico era que se había dado cuenta de que algo de verdad había en todos aquellos rumores, no el que hubiese nada entre Harry y él, sino el que a él le gustaban los chicos. Y el problema no había sido, había sido darse cuenta de ello teniendo novia, y sabiendo que lo que sentía por ella no había cambiado en absoluto. A Louis le había costado aceptar que era bisexual, y  Niall no lo culpaba, porque para él no había sido fácil aceptar su sexualidad, y él no había tenido al mundo pendiente de sus pasos por aquel entonces.

Pero lo importante es que las cosas volvían a estar bien entre los cinco, que iban a tocar en Dublín en unas horas, y que la sonrisa de Harry mientras miraba por la ventana, estaba haciendo que el corazón se le disparase como la primera vez que el chico le había pedido que lo ayudase a hacer ejercicio.

Cosa que iba a volver a pasar ahora mismo.

\- Haz, al suelo - ordenó soltando el móvil en el colchón, y esperando a que el moreno se tumbase para sentarse en sus pies.

\- Realmente parece prometedor eso de hacer ejercicio para soltar estrés - comentó Zayn al tiempo que Harry empezaba una ronda de abdominales - Pero soy demasiado vago.

\- Es que no te presentan el ejercicio con incentivos - explicó Louis - ¿Ves? - añadió, señalando como Harry rozaba sus labios con los de Niall antes de devolver la espalda al suelo - Así cualquiera se lo plantea.

El comentario hizo reír a los otros cuatro, pero Harry decidió hacerse el ofendido y echarles la lengua, y besar a Niall de verdad al volver a sentarse, haciendo que el rubio lo empujase riendo para que se centrase en el ejercicio de nuevo.

\- Una duda - dijo Liam, levantando la vista de la partida de Angry Birds que estaba teniendo lugar en el móvil de Louis - ¿Por qué decidiste empezar a hacer ejercicio? - preguntó mirando a Harry - Porque me pasé meses detrás de ti, y de pronto un día lo decidiste tú solito.

\- ¿Y tú por qué preguntas varios siglos después? - rió Zayn.

\- Por si preguntar antes hacía que se le pasasen las ganas - contestó Louis con una carcajada, ganándose un asentimiento de Liam.

\- Por nada... ponerme en forma - respondió Harry, y de pronto cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en él.

\- Haz... - murmuró Niall divertido.

\- Desembucha Styles - dijo a su vez Louis.

\- Ya os lo acabo de decir - contestó el moreno.

\- Harry, estás rojo como un pimiento  - le dijo Zayn, intentando aguantar la risa mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice.

\- Cuéntanos tu oscuro secreto, prometemos que no saldrá de aquí - juró Liam con una mano en el corazón.

\- No es nada...  - insistió en negar el chico.

\- Cariño, amor mío, hombre de mi vida, ¿me mentiste el día que me dijiste que querías empezar a hacer ejercicio para estar en forma? - cuestionó Niall divertido.

\- ¡No! - aseguró Harry.

\- ¡Pero ocultas algo! - exclamaron Louis y Liam a la vez, y cuando la respuesta de Harry fue apartarle la vista Niall supo que tenían razón.

El rubio se las ingenio para  hacer que su novio bajase las piernas, y se movió hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, evitando que pudiese levantarse del suelo.

\- Ni... ¿qué vas a hacer? - cuestionó el moreno preocupado.

\- Que confieses - respondió el chico con tranquilidad, antes de abalanzarse sobre él para hacerle cosquillas.

Cuando ni los ruegos, los chantajes, las llamadas de auxilio a sus amigos, ni las propuestas indecentes tuvieron efecto, Harry acabó por claudicar.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! - exclamó como pudo entre risas - ¡Para y confieso!

\- ¡No! - negó Niall sin parar su método de interrogación - ¡Así!

\- ¡Vale! - consintió Harry, cogiendo aire mientras lloraba de la risa - ¡Fue por Justin Bieber!

Su revelación hizo que los gritos de ánimo a Niall, y las amenazas para que confesase cesasen de pronto, porque sus amigos se quedaron congelados, y cómo ellos Niall, que incluso paró de hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el rubio con un hilo de voz.

\- Habíamos estado todos hablando, y tú habías estado diciendo que tenía un cuerpo inmejorable, que era normal que las chicas babeasen con él, porque era anatómicamente inmejorable de cuello para abajo, y que tú eras prueba de que los chicos también babeaban por él, así que empecé a hacer ejercicio yo. Porque quería gustarte físicamente también. ¿Contentos? - finalizó, intentando sonar seguro y hastiado porque lo hubiesen hecho contestar, aunque acabó con la voz en un susurro, colorado hasta las orejas, y con la cabeza girada para no mirar a ninguno.

Las carcajadas inundaron el lugar de pronto, y Harry dejó escapar una risa a regañadientes.

\- Vale, venga, reíros de mí - concedió, agitando una mano como para darles permiso, aunque el único motivo por el que no los acompañaba en el ataque de risa era que la vergüenza la podía más.

De pronto sintió una mano en su barbilla, moviéndolo hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Niall, y ya que no pudo apartar la cabeza bajó la mirada.

\- Ei - llamó Niall, agachándose para conseguir mirarlo igual.

\- Déjame - pidió - Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza.

\- ¿Sabes que Nialler estaba más borracho que Zayn en Australia verdad? - comentó Louis, justo antes de que un zapato del aludido lo golpease.

\- Genial... - murmuró Harry - Eso me hace más patético todavía.

\- ¡Eh! - llamó su atención Niall, y cuando vio que al fin lo miraba siguió hablando - Sí, estaba borracho como una cuba, y estaba intentando no confesar que no tenía prototipo de tío porque estaba demasiado ocupado fantaseando contigo.

\- ¿Qué? - cuestionó Harry parpadeando.

\- Que a la mierda Justin Bieber, sólo tenía ojos para ti - confesó Niall con una sonrisa.

\- Pues de aquellas estaba un poco fofo - murmuró Louis.

\- Sí, por aquel entonces sólo estaba cachas Liam - añadió Zayn.

\- Y a mí me daba completamente igual - los interrumpió Niall, volviendo su atención a Harry en cuanto hubo fulminado a sus amigos con la mirada - El primer día que me pediste ayuda en tu casa casi me muero, me pasé la tarde sin saber si darme las gracias a mi mismo por conseguirme aquellas vistas, o estrangularme por ponerme en aquella posición; casi te salto encima - confesó, paseando las yemas de los dedos por las costillas de Harry bajo su camiseta.

\- ¿Hola? Gente en la habitación - llamó Liam con una risa.

\- Lou le dijo que se lo montase conmigo si hacía falta - respondió Harry con una risa, al tiempo que sujetaba las caderas del rubio con firmeza.

\- ¡Oi, por el amor de Dios! - exclamó Louis poniéndose en pie - Vámonos, vamos, evacuación de emergencia, no queremos ver lo que va a pasar.

Liam y Zayn lo siguieron, gritándoles de todo entre risas, mientras Niall se giraba a decirles que no iba a pasar nada y que eran unos auténticos exagerados.

\- ¡Vamos a tener que contratar un autobús para vosotros solos! - chilló Zayn antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Estáis tardando Malik! - respondió Harry riendo.

Cuando Niall volvió a girar se encontró con que el moreno se había sentado, y con que estaba a centímetros de él.

\- Hola - comentó sobresaltado con una sonrisa, hundiendo una mano en sus rizos para pasar los dedos por ellos.

\- No te reíste de mí - dijo el chico en respuesta.

\- Claro que no - negó el irlandés dejando un beso entre sus ojos - Es una tontería, porque no te hacía falta nada convencerme, pero es lo más dulce que nadie ha hecho por mí.

\- No es nada... - aseguró Harry, sonrojándose de nuevo, y agachando la cabeza para dejar un beso en su cuello.

\- Estabas dispuesto a machacarte en el gimnasio para que me fijase en ti. Ibas a esforzarte para que me fijase en ti - insistió Niall.

\- Cualquier cosa habría merecido la pena para estar contigo - contestó su novio sincero, encogiéndose de hombros antes de cerrar los brazos en torno a su cintura.

\- No te hacía falta nada - susurró Niall en su oído - No te hace falta nada. No podría estar con nadie más - aseguró.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios! - exclamó Louis abriendo la puerta - ¡Qué sólo habíamos ido a coger de comer!

\- Hombre... no se lo están montando - señaló Zayn, tirándose en la litera de Liam para compartir con ellos la comida que acababan de traer.

Harry y Niall los ignoraron.

Porque en respuesta a la declaración de Niall, Harry dejó un beso más en su cuello, y otro más, y otro, hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle que lo quería.

Y cuando se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirarlo, Niall supo exactamente en qué momento iba a besarlo. No fallaba, Harry tenía una manera de mirarlo y acariciarlo antes de besarlo que hacía que se le acelerase el corazón más de lo normal.

\- ¿Sabes? - confesó a media voz, asegurándose de que los otros tres no lo escuchasen - Solía contar las taquicardias que me provocabas cuando estabas cerca, pero cuando empecé a ayudarte con los ejercicios perdí la cuenta - acabó acercándose aún más a él.

\- Una vez me di cuenta, y empecé a fijarme - le dijo Harry en el mismo tono mientras acariciaba su espalda - Tenía miedo de que fuese porque estabas incómodo, porque no quisieses estar así conmigo.

Niall sacudió la cabeza para negar y lo besó, y sólo había conseguido rozar su lengua con el labio inferior del moreno cuando éste se apartó para volver a hablarle.

\- Luego me di cuenta de que siempre que pasaba sonreías. Y más adelante de que se te dispara el corazón siempre así cuando nos besamos.

\- ¿Intentas avergonzarme a mí? - cuestionó Niall con una sonrisa, intentando no hacer honor a sus propias palabras y controlarse, porque notaba como la sangre le subía a las mejillas.

\- No, mira - dijo Harry, mientras cogía una de sus manos y la apoyaba en su corazón.

Tras hacerlo lo besó de nuevo, y Niall pudo notar como no era sólo su corazón el que se disparaba.

Y como siempre sólo contaba el beso. Y ellos. Y los latidos que se sumaban y se confundían, y...

\- ¡Vive en la piña bajo del mar! ¡Bob Es-pon-ja!

Los cantos a gritos de sus amigos hicieron que tuviese que separarse de Harry para poder reír a gusto, y aunque era consciente de que habían seguido la canción después de explicar que querían que el momento fuese tan romántico como su primer beso, no pudo hacerles mucho más caso.

Porque Harry no había apartado los ojos de él aunque también estaba riendo, y parecía que no tenía ojos para otra cosa mientras su risa se controlaba, para acabar en una de esas sonrisas que según las fans iluminaban estadios, y Niall no podía estar más de acuerdo con ellas.

Ni en aquel momento, cuando le vocalizó un te quiero sentados en el suelo del autobús, a centímetros el uno del otro.

Ni cuando lo hizo horas después, tras pedirle a todo Dublín que cantase con él Little Things. Un anfiteatro lleno, cientos de voces coreándolo, y lo que más le aceleró el corazón fueron aquella sonrisa y aquel te quiero.

Aún no podía creérselo.

Sobre todo cuando Harry pasó a su lado para beber agua y le susurró algo:

\- Lo de estos y Bob Esponja no fue muy romántico, pero está diluviando como el día que sugeriste los abdominales. Al final el que estaba intentando seducirme eras tú...

Niall rió a carcajadas, y cuando Harry giró para volver de espaldas al escenario, guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso, fue él quien vocalizó las palabras de nuevo.

Algún día se casarían, tendrían un perro, varios niños, un gato, una casa cerca de la de Anne, y otra cerca de la su padre; algún día... por ahora seguirían haciendo planes. Cuando no podían dormir, cuando podían pero preferían quedarse despiertos en brazos del otro un rato más, cuando se aburrían en las horas muertas del autobús, y siempre, siempre, cuando se sentaba sobre los pies de Harry para ayudarlo a hacer abdominales.

Al moreno ya no le hacía falta ayuda para sujetarse, pero había acabado por volverse una costumbre para ellos. En casa en los días libres, o en el suelo del autobús, donde fuese, podían aislarse del mundo con sólo estar así.

Y sólo contaban ellos. Ellos, sus planes, y los besos que se robaban cuando sus ojos y sus bocas quedaban a la misma altura.

Y Niall todavía no se lo creía. Porque no hacía tanto que había tenido que controlarse para no dejarse llevar estando tan cerca de Harry, y ahora lo extraño era estar a más distancia de aquella.

Ahora podía besarlo cuando quería. Acariciarlo cuando quería. Pedir un abrazo cuando quería. Ahora... ahora lo tenía.

 

Ya fuese por suerte, méritos propios, gracias a su abuela... daba igual. Estaba enamorado de Harry, y sin explicación alguna - la había, su novio todavía le hacía listas por las noches - Harry lo estaba de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tará! 
> 
> Ahora sí que sí, el final de los finales, por fin os lo he puesto enterito y sin que le falte nada de nada. Siento mucho el descuido que tuve ahí atrás, y espero que me lo perdonéis, si no es por mí, por este par. 
> 
> Y ahora, como siempre, comentarios, kudos, críticas, tomates... lo que queráis y más por mí es más que bienvenido, y si os gustó este espero veros por aquí para el siguiente (y prometo dejarme un post-it gigante en el ordenador que ponga: NO, fuiste a hacerlo 3 veces, pero nunca acabaste de subir el capítulo, te falta uno!! Lo juro) Y nada, yo me lo pase muy bien escribiendo esto, aunque fuese ya hace tiempo, y espero que os lo hayáis pasado igual de bien leyéndolo :)
> 
> Si os queréis pasar por mi tumblr para lo que sea, es [este](http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com)
> 
> Un beso muy grande,  
> Deb.


End file.
